


Serpent King

by Shenasheba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Creature Harry, Dark Harry, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Harry has Guidance, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Harry/Tom - Freeform, Independent Harry, Intelligent Harry, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Other, Powerful Harry, Tom/Harry - Freeform, Untrustworthy Dumbledore, Will Add More Later, light bashing, ronald bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenasheba/pseuds/Shenasheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is an abused child, an abused child that throws himself into learning. Knowledge being his escape. The end result being he is much smarter than those his age should be. With the help of his only friend he learns just how to capture the world in the palms of his hands. He is no longer the weak child he once was. With The guidance of his friend, he shall be strong. He shall bow to no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> Harry Potter belongs to J.K respectively. I do not own it. The only thing I truly own is the original characters I place within the story. As well as the plot development.   
> Please enjoy.

A young child sat in the middle of his room. His head resting on his knees as his arms held his legs tightly to his chest. A thin, worn out piece of material rested over his shoulders as he rested his eyes a few moments. His lips clamped shut as labored breaths came through his nose. He couldn't risk them hearing him. He was told not to make a sound. Not a blimy sound. Beside him lay a hardly stuffed pillow, waiting for an ounce of use. The boy held his breath all together as he heard shuffling from the other room. The volume from the telly tampering with the rein of volume he could comprehend. Slowly his left hand moved over to the pillow. Pushing it before him he shifted his weight. Setting his knees upon the sad excuse of a pillow he peeked out the slight crack in the doorway. They forgot to shut it fully, not having locked it either. The adults were moving from the living room to the dining room. Uncle Vernon had an unfamiliar look upon his face. Aunt Petunia's brows were scrunched; her nose was pinched.

 

"It's been six years Vernon!!" His aunt whisper yelled with intensity, and continued. "I can't take it anymore! We cannot keep that freak here any longer! Imagine our poor Ikkle Dudleykins having to share a classroom with it!"

 

"What do you suggest we do with the boy hum? If we ship it off to the orphanage they will bring it back. I won't have those kind in my house!" His uncle slammed his thick fist upon the table.

 

The young male caught the gaze of the thin woman. He quickly pushed himself back. His rump sliding against the ground as he let his eyes drop to the ground. His back pressed back against the far wall. The child took a sharp intake of breath as a wave of pain shot through his body. Soon the door tore open, and there stood the round man red in the face. He was foolish. He got caught eavesdropping.

 

"Boy! How many times must I tell you not to be so freakish!!! How dare you unlock the door!" Vernon was furious, and he tilted his body just to reach in and grab the boy.

 

He knew it would be so much worse if he didn't go to his grasp. If he apologized for something he had not done, then everything would be alright. His punishment would not be the pinnacle of pain. He watched the thick arm wave fiercely, trying to get him. Green orbs dull as he slowly stood up, walking into the reach of the man. Uncle Vernon grasped the boy's arm tightly, giving a mighty yank to pull him out of his room. As he gazed slightly to the right, he saw Petunia rushing up the stairs. A thin line of a smirk on her lips. Not a hint of worry, or compassion in her eyes. He was pulled harshly towards the tiled floor in the kitchen. His body tensed up slightly as he was thrown into the counter. He didn't get the chance to apologize, as a frightening wild look made its way in dark adult eyes. The child watched closely, getting ready to brace himself for the blows. The round man lowered his hands to his belt. With a fumbling of short chubby fingers, a nasty smile made its way onto his face. The child lowered his head, closed his eyes. _Whack!! Whack!! Whack!!_ One became two, two became five, and five became twenty. Waves of pain flowed through his nerves. Tears formed in the child's eyes as his baggy shirt was clinging to the new welts. Sticking to the raw, bloody flesh. Blood started to seep through Dubley's hand me down. The red liquid flowed over his shoulder, trickling down his chest and arm. It trickled down his side's, and back. The boy knew, he knew he had to keep quiet. His jaw was clenched tight. His lips clamped shut. Labored breath left his nose as another blow landed on his tiny body.

 

The belt was soon tossed aside. A triumphant smirk plaguing that round mug of his uncle. With the bunching of many fat rolls, the fat meant bent over, grasping the shirt clinging to the boy's body by the caller. With a pull as he stood up right the boy cried out as it was ripped savagely off his body. Blood splattered across the tiles, and a gleeful look in the man's eyes made the child shrink back. His back was hot, throbbing. A never ending sting emitting from it. He watched slowly as the man started to draw water in the sink. His neck begged to be released of the tension, so he lowered his head while trying to regulate his breathing. The water wasn't running anymore. When had it stopped? He surely didn't notice it. A scream shortly after left his mouth as his head slammed against the tiled floor. Pain, nothing but pain filled his whole body. Tears leaked from his eyes as he grasped at the tile edges. The water was so cold, so cold. Filled to the brim with salt. The salt attacked his body as fire ants would their play. As if a million bees were gnawing away at his flesh with their stingers.

 

"Quiet Boy!! Quiet!!! Don't you wake up Dudley!!" The man snapped, his voice harsh.

 

The child's eyes started to haze over. Pain reeling over his small six-year-old body. He vaguely saw the man lift his leg, until it was brought down on his own. A searing pain shot up from his leg. An audible snap filled the Dursley's kitchen. Small whimpers left the boy's mouth, his fingers grasping once more at the tile, trying to pull himself away. Run from his uncle. His body went numb as he felt weight on his leg. He stopped struggling, and tried to regulate his breathing once more. A fist full of his mop made his head jerk back. Hazy eyes glance back to see the whale of a man kneeling on the floor behind him.

 

"You get what you deserve you little monster." The man sneered, the promise of pain leaving his throat as that unfamiliar wild look traced his face.

 

Vernon fiddled with his pants, allowing them to drop down to his knees. His trousers soon were pushed down to. His other hand grasped the child's hip, digging his meaty hand into boney flesh. He didn't understand what was happening. Why it was happening? He felt something press up against his butt. Fear started to take over his body. He glanced back to see his uncle's private part touching him. Why? What was he going to do? His privates shouldn't be touching him like that! His heart beat started to skyrocket as his eyes look at the floor ahead of him.

 

"Maybe you'll listen if you have something inside like your whore mother!"

 

More pain, more pain filled his body as his anus was being torn by the large intruder. He cried out, before biting his lip harshly. His eyes widened as more tears leaked out. His uncle grunted, and groaned, before he started to move his hips. Each wave made the child shake, and tremble. Blood surrounded Vernon's private part, making it easier for him to move. It didn't last long, the older man's private part released its liquid inside with quite a few more thrusts. As his uncle pulled back, he scrunched his face in disgusts. The child lay below him bloody, and tattered. Now fluid dripped out his butt, and the man couldn't have ever been more pleased. It showed on his face. He quickly got his trousers, and pants up as he stood tall.

 

"Clean this mess up!" He snapped, before walking to the toilet upstairs.

 

The boy forced himself up, his body shaking as his vision blurred. He pushed himself to stand, making him flinch violently. Pain clouded his body. He was hardly able to move. He forced it, getting the cleaning supplies. He sprayed the floor, scrubbed it from his blood. He found his clothes, and quickly out his trousers, and pants back upon his body. Needing to keep the blood from getting on the tile floors. He forced his body to move, to scrub and wash. On hands and knees he cleaned, getting rid of the musky scent of blood while he was at it. A thumping from the stairs made him gaze up ever so slightly. He watched as the man took the cleaning supplies, and set them where they belonged. Once more he grabbed the boy by his hair, dragging him to the cupboard under the stairs. He was tossed in, and the door light of the hallway faded. A lock was sounded, actually three. The light under the door turned off, and the sound of his uncle made its way upstairs. The child set his bloody shirt to the side. He'd wash it when he was aloud to. He laid his head on his pillow, after setting his blanket around it. He lay on the cold hard floor, fatigue creeping up on him.

 

It must have been a week, maybe two weeks? Maybe even longer than that. He's been locked in his room, no food, no water, and no medical attention. He could roll his ankle now, and the pain wasn't there. He was starting to be able to sit up again. Without pain from his bum. His back ached, throbbed. He checked in a small shard of mirror. It was puffy, and pussy, red and yellow. He sat in the middle of the room. His pillow, and blanket under his bum as he listened. He listened to everything. His head rested against his knees as he held his legs to his chest. Three more days past, and almost all the pain is gone. His back was scared, still red. It wasn't near as swollen anymore. He gazed up weakly as the door was unlocked. Petunia stood there. A scowl on her face, in her hand was a cracked wooden bowl filled with water. She set it down, narrowing her eyes at him. He only ducked his head, and moved for the bowl. Tiny fingers grasp it, drinking the water slowly. He'd get sick if he drank too much, too fast.

 

"If you want food today, then you'll get the chores done!" With that she left silently.

 

The boy understood. He forced himself to stand, and instant it went to wash his clothes first. Once they were dry he dressed, and started on the inside of the house. He rubbed everything down, getting the thin layer of dust off. He vacuumed the floor with the heavy machine. His arms burnt by the time he was done forcing it around. It was around lunch time, so he quickly started to cook the meal. After setting the table, serving the food the Dursley's were drawn like moths to light. He pushed his rickety chair up to the counter, starting to wash the dishes. He scrubbed hard, cleaning. He had to get this done. More dishes were dropped in his water, and he instantly cleaned them. Once he was finished he quickly went to start the laundry. His legs starting to burn. He really wished he had this done already. He needed to tend the garden outside! Don't forget the yard! Suddenly all the clothes were washed, and folded. All the blankets, and pillow cases to!!! The child tensed, his eyes widened. No, he did something freakish again. If they caught him, Uncle Vernon would~ Than, he just wouldn't get caught. He set everyone's clothes where the belong, and decided to try something new. He willed the blankets to make the beds themselves. It worked! They moved on their own! The beds were made perfectly. He quickly fitted the pillows with their cases. Than he rushed outside. He was hands deep in dirt, fixing all the flowers, pulling weeds. He tended the garden, it having been without his care for so long.

 

The time the night sky was shimmering with stars the child made his way back inside. He cleaned himself up, before working on dinner. He set everyone's plate, before sitting down on his rickety chair. His eyes cast down towards the ground. His body burned. His eyelids were heavy. He washed the dishes once they were done, and gazed at his plate on the counter. Potato peelings, bread crust, and a sliver of chicken. He ate slowly as the family did what they did. He washed his plate once done. His stomach hurt, and he clambered down the chair. Pushing it to hide behind a wall he stumbled a bit. His body felt heavy, so he trudged to his room. He curls against the floor in the middle of the room. His head on his pillow, his blanket resting against his body.

 

 

 

July 31, one of the worst days in the child's life. The day he was born. He got his punishments for the smallest of things on that day. He at least now learned his name, his true name. Which had taken him by surprise. His name wasn't "It," "Boy," or "Freak." His name is Harry James Potter. The only reason he knew it, was because the police had forced his aunt, and uncle to place him into the schooling system. Which they were not very happy about. He understood things rather well, he could get everything right, and his writing was beautiful! He couldn't outshine his cousin though. If he did Petunia would take Dudley away from the house. Leaving Uncle Vernon alone with him. It always got so much worse when no one was in the house with them.

 

Harry was in his room. His head resting against the wall as he rested. It was just about time to wake up, before the sun came out. While everyone was still so far gone in their sleep. He didn't sleep until they were asleep. He woke before they woke, and got started on the daily chores. Staying under the radar was smart. It guaranteed no time alone with Vernon Dursley. The door slammed open, and he gazed up. He scrambled to stand, as his arm was grasped and pulled. He bit his lip, as he was pulled outside of the house. Being shoved into the car wasn't so fun either. He sat silently as his uncle drove. He eyed him carefully, before gazing out the window. Where were they going? It was growing close to his ninth birthday. There was no school during summer vacation. Not that it was any different. The normal people though he was a trouble child. The teachers are harsh on him; the students bully him. His cousin is the worst of them. Which is to be expected. Dudley saw his parents doing the same to His cousin, so why wouldn't he follow by example?

 

After a few hours of driving the car jerked to a stop. The eight-year-old gazed at his uncle, then where they were. He was alone with Vernon which meant he had to be on high alert. The engine wasn't shut off, all that was happening was the round man was glaring at him. So much hatred filled his eyes, along with rage. Something else to, something that made the terribly small child flinch. He gripped his knees as he watched him, carefully from the corner of his eye.

 

"Get out of the car Boy."

 

Harry complied, he opened the car door with a mighty shove. He set his feet on the ground, and shut the door. Stepping away from the car he gazed up. As soon as he had turned around the car zipped past him. Green orbs watching the retreating form of the car. So they had finally ditched him? In the middle of an abandoned alleyway? Of course Vernon wouldn't take him to the orphanage. They'd send him back, no one wanted a little monster. No one wanted to house a freak. He slowly started to walk, his gaze drifting around the alleyway. He listened, he listened to his surroundings. As he walked, he noticed there was literally no one around. Not a single human being around these rundown buildings. He wondered what happened here? It could be the result of the explosion he heard about on the telly as he was cooking supper last week.

 

 _' ' Stupid mater. Causing such a mess! Killing the hatchling’s! How dare master kill the hatchling’s!!! He shall pay for what he has done! ' '_ The voice quite beautiful, and despite his better judgement the child followed it.

 

Yes, he had followed the voice, and what does he find? The remains of some sort of breeding lab? He's read about them, animal breeders. Breeding animals for the demand of them. The more dangerous the creature the stronger the demand for them. At least that's what the book he read said. Of course he got in trouble for reading such a high level book for an eight-year-old. His eyes gazed towards a decent sized snake. He couldn't place what species it was. It currently was watching him, those fierce golden eyes watching his every move.

 

_' ' What is this hatchling doing here? Where is the hatchling's mother? ' '_

 

 _' ' I do not have a mother anymore. She is dead.' '_  He spoke to the snake, and could tell it was surprised. He looked down a bit. Yet another way he was a freak. Even the snake thought so!

 

 _' ' A speaker? ' '_ It was as if he was thinking on something. Watching him with eyes filled with a certain interest. He's never seen anyone look at him like that. It's was rather confusing. Another thing that was confusing was that he could understand him. He wasn't foolish enough to think the snake could speak English. He was pulled from his thoughts as the snake continued to speak. _' ' Where is the speaker's sire? ' '_

 

Sire? The snake must mean Father. Yes, that's what the snake means. At least that's what Harry thought the snake meant by that.

 

 _' ' My father is also dead. ' '_ The snake now had a more calculated look in his eyes.

 

_' ' Why does the speaker smell of blood? ' '_

 

Harry went quiet, staring at the snake with a calculating look of his own. This snake could still smell blood? His body healed overnight again. Blood should not be able to be smelled. Yet, he hasn't had a shower. So maybe his blood was still on his body.

 

 _' '  My uncle is the cause of the blood smell. I broke a plate last night as I washed the dishes. The punishment was rather tame compared to hiss other punishments.' '_  As he finished speaking the snake looked furious at his choice of words. His body coiled, and he looked ready to strike at his uncle, even if he wasn't here.

 

_' ' This 'uncle' dare to lay a hand on a speaker hatchling!!! ' '_

 

 _' ' It was my fault! I'm a monster! A freak! I get what's coming to me. ' '_  That seemed to upset the snake further. It if had a rattle it would be shaking.

 

 _' ' Hatchling will not speak of himself this way! Hatchling is no monster! Hatchling is no freak! ' '_ It took a moment for the snake to calm himself. Slithering closer to the eight-year-old child. _' ' Hatchling speaks wiser than his form shows. How old is this hatchling? ' '_

 

_' ' Eight years old. I will be turning Nine soon. I find interest in words, books, Anything I can get my hands on. As long as I don't get caught. ' '_

 

Once more the snake had a calculating look in his eyes. Than he nodded, hissing in pleasure with himself. Harry blinked once, wondering what revolution this creature has made.

 

_' ' You are now my hatchling. What is it they call you Hatchling? ' '_

_' ' Harry Potter. What is it they call you? ' '_

_' ' I will not be going by what the last master called me. You shall give me a new identity."_

 

Harry nodded a little bit, pursing his lips in thought. He thought back to the book he had been reading in the public library when school let out early. Yet he wasn't goanna be picked up until after Dudley’s play date. He smiled as he gazed at the snake.

 

_' ' You shall be known as Muchalinda. ' '_

 

Once more Harry suspects that he has surprised the snake. He was speechless. Which brought a smile to the eight-year old's face. The first smile that has ever made it upon his lips. Uncle Vernon made a wise decision by dropping the child off here.

 

_' ' I must thank you hatchling. Giving me the name of the serpent King, you must think highly of me. I will not disappoint you my hatchling. ' '_

 

There was a flash of light. Making Harry tense, before quickly speaking. _' ' Quickly Muchalinda! Hide under my clothes. They are baggy enough you won't be noticed. ' '_  As he finished speaking Muchalinda instantly darted for him fully, coiling his body up his leg, and under his baggy shirt. Wrapping itself around him. The feel of the cool scales against his skin made him shudder, yet it felt very nice. The light got closer, and there stood a man in uniform. He was not to trust them. He did not trust those of authority. After all that has happened to him.

 

"Boy, what are you doing here? What is your name?"

 

"Harry Potter sir~ I was taken here, by a bad man." As he spoke the officer looked troubled. Yet he could hear Muchalinda chuckling very faintly.

 

"I'm Gregory. Come with me Harry, I'll take you to the station."

 

_' ' Go hatchling, we can use this to our advantage. The two legged smells of worry. Use it, control him. You shall never be weak again hatchling. Outside of that house you are not weak. ' '_

 

Harry had not commented, but quickly followed the officer. He got in the car, silently looking at his lap. He thought about what his snake had said. He gazed up at the officer.

 

"Am I bad? Have I been a bad boy? Will you punish me?"

 

Gregory took a sharp intake of breath. His hands grasping the steering wheel of his squad car, his brown orbs narrowing as his blonde locks hug his face. Young Harry could practically feel Muchalinda's smug aura. He had this adult playing right into his hand. He couldn't do this with the people that lived near him.

 

"No Harry, you haven't been bad. You're a good boy, you won't be punished. We will get you home Harry. Your family must be worried."

 

Harry knew he'd have to go back to the Dudley’s. By the tightening snake body around his own, he could tell Muchalinda was not very happy by that fact. He remembered something, Vernon was worried about "those people" setting foot in his house. So if Harry was gone, they'd get in trouble. With his snake with him, he'd be much happier. Even if he was punished a lot. His stomach rumbled, making him shrink.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I don't mean for my tummy to rumble! Don't be angry!"

 

Gregory looked worried as he gazed down at the child. He took a detour, and parked the car. Right outside a small ice cream parlor. He got out, and opened the door for Harry. He was led inside, and the sweet smell of ice cream hit his nose.

 

"What would you like Harry?"

 

"You mean it? You'll get me something to eat?" By this time the boy had tears in his eyes, this hopeful look on his face. This earned two pitiful and very sad looks from the ladies behind the counter.

 

"Yes Harry. I'll get you something to eat. Anything."

 

Harry nodded as he looked up at the wall. He pursed his lips while thinking. At least pretending to think. He knew what he wanted. He may be only eight, but he was very smart.

 

"May I have a baby ice cream cone? Twist? I've never had ice cream before~ And... And a piece of toast please? I-if it's too much t-than just the toast."

 

Gregory looked upset. He went to set a hand on the child's head. Only for Harry to flinch away. He looked in at the lady behind the counter. Whom just about had tears in her eyes.

 

"It's not too much lad. Bertha? A baby twist, with sprinkles, and a slice of toast please."

 

The lady nodded, and he quickly paid. The two things were given to the officer, and they moved to a table. Where Harry sat and ate his toast and ice cream slowly. Savoring the flavor of the warmed up bread, and the cool and creamy taste of the ice cream. It was heaven in his mouth, absolutely delectable. The best food he's had in years.

 

_' ' You are doing well Hatchling. You've got these muggles in the palm of your hand. This is what they get for allowing my hatchling to live in such dire conditions. Now Hatchling once you get back in the car I wish for you to try something. You must look in the muggle's eyes. Deep into his eyes. Wish for him to follow your direct commands. Will it to happen, and it shall my Hatchling. Practice on the weak minded. ' '_

 

Harry was unable to fully eat his toast, for he chose to finish his sweet treat. Wanting to savor the ice cream flavor perfectly. Once they were back in the squad car, he looked up at Gregory. Whom had looked down at him. Following Muchalinda's earlier instructions he gazed deep into the man's eyes. He willing him to listen to his next words. He understood why his snake told him to do this. They couldn't go to the station. He had to return to The Dursley house.

 

"Gregory, we won't go to the station. You must take me home. 4 Privet Drive."

 

After the boy spoke the car was turned on. On the road they went. It took an hour or two, but he was back on the correct street. He could charm strangers, bend them to his will. It was the time of day no one was home on this drive. No one would have seen the police having taken him home. He watched as the car disappeared in the distance. Muchalinda slithered outside of his place in young Harry's shirt. This was quite the interesting development.

 

_' ' Muchalinda what is a muggle? ' '_

_' ' A muggle is a creature without magic. A non-magical being. No one has told my hatchling he is a wizard? ' '_  He hissed with a displeased sound.

_' ' A wizard? I can't be a wizard~ I'm just~ ' '_

_' ' Don't you finish that sentence Hatchling! You are a wizard. They are muggles. The muggles are beneath you for treating you as a slave! They shall perish! You are the greater being. My hatchling is the greater creature. Your magic is strong! It may be dulled within this place, but you are strong. I shall help my hatchling become a powerful wizard. You shall never feel weak again Hatchling. ' '_

 

_' ' Thank you Muchalinda. I shall take my studies seriously; I will learn what you will teach. How do you know so much about magic? ' '_

_' ' I am a magical snake Hatchling. I am not fully grown, but fully mature. I shall be growing alongside you. I will not always be this small. ' '_

_' ' That's good to know. ' '_

_' ' Yes, now show me your nest Hatchling. ' '_

 

Harry nodded, shifting his weight for his room. He walked into the cupboard under the stairs, and sat down on the floor. The snake slithered out onto the floor while mumbling about incompetent muggles, treating his hatchling like a slave. Harry leaned against the wall, sliding down to rest his head against his pillow. The ratty blanket over his body. With the creature coiled against him, he knew some things would be changing.


	2. Gringotts

_‘ ‘_ _How dare he lay a hand on my hatchling!!! My hatchling had not done the wrong!! His hatchling did the wrong! He broke the platter! Not my hatchling!!! He will be punished!!! Death by my bite!! ‘ ‘_

Harry sat with his head against his knees. Green orbs watching the pacing snake with a hint of entertainment tracing his face. Now it wasn't the first time Muchalinda raved on like this after the preteen got his beatings. It was actually quite humorous. It made his heart swell. To have someone that cared for him, to rant like he was. It was liberating almost. Harry set his right hand out, delicate fingers tracing over the head of the creature. Whom had just gotten close as he was slithering around the small room. Green met gold, and the creature turned his head away. Huffing in aggravation. This only brought more amusement to the situation.

 _‘ ‘_ _Calm Muchalinda. Patience. The muggles will get what’s coming to them. We must wait. My letter will be arriving soon. We will enter the wizarding world. When we ensnare a permanent lodging the Dursley’s will be punished. ‘ ‘_ His tone was calm, even as he spoke.

The creature had a hard time staying angry as the boy spoke reason. He was learning well. The lessons the snake provided went without fail. From wordless spells, to controlling his magic. As well as some other quite useful things. Harry had learned Muchalinda knew quite a lot about the wizarding culture. Not everything minds you, but quite a lot. Wizards were interesting beings for sure. He couldn't wait to try his hand at the world. He's been practicing ever since he was nine years old to manipulate, and control people. Practicing on the easily swayed, before moving on to harder targets. He knew not to trust a single soul in this brand new world. His snake was preparing him, helping shape him. He would not be weak. He would not fall to the whims of another being. He will take the world by storm.

Standing up the boy waved his hand. Three audible clicks sounded, as well as a slight chain rattle. The door opened, and he simply pushed past it. The fairly larger creature slithering behind him. He moved to the back door, opening it. Watching Muchalinda slither past, he wondered what he'd be hunting today. Personally he hoped it was one of the neighbor’s cats. Those things where highly annoying. The Squib herself was annoying. He knew she knew something about him. Yet she treated him as if he were not important. Something fishy was going on. He was known in the wizarding world for something. This was one of the things his friend had not known. It peeked his interest none the less.

After shutting the door, he started on cooking breakfast. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the bacon he had picked up. A shiver flowed down his spine as he scrunched his nose. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he started to cook it in the worst oil possible. He'd given up on the idea of clogging Vernon, and Dudley’s arteries by feeding them fatty foods a long time ago. He cracked, and whipped the eggs. Setting it in the pan, he waited for it to cook, before adding left over ham from last night. Not to forget the vegetables, and a hint of lemon for flavor. He flipped the top over, allowing the omelet to cook fully on the inside. He made four more, and set them on the plates made for each Dursley. He set them on the table having a serving plate over it to keep it fresh, and warm. He placed the silver on the table, as well as coffee for Vernon, water for Petunia, and orange juice for Dudley.

He passed by them, walking upstairs. As they were getting breakfast he was allowed access to the toilet. He used this time to relieve the slight irritation in his bladder. He also hopped into the shower, washing his body with chilling water. Using only a bit of soap, washing his clothes along with his body separately. After he finished he willed the clothes dry, and set them aside as he dried himself with a worn out towel. He quickly dressed, and made it down the steps as the mail slipped through the slot on the door. He squatted down, picking each envelope up one by one. Shifting through to see what was there. A square envelope caught his attention. For it was addressed to him. A smirk graced his lips as he stood up. As he passed the hall closet door, he flickered his wrist. His letter slipping underneath the crack flawlessly. He walked to the dining table. Seating the mail to the right of the whale, he slipped off to go work outside.

Kneeling on the ground he pulled weeds from his precious roses. His fingers got pricked every now and then, but it was not terrible. He lifted his fingers to trace the petals, a smile on his lips. He had originally had Lilly's growing in his flower portion of the garden. Petunia went off her rocker, actually laying her hand against him. A familiar hiss brought a smile to his face. The feeling of scales against his skin made him shiver ever so slightly. The cool feeling never any less surprising with each time the snake slid underneath his clothes to hide.

‘ ‘ _My letter has come. It is hiding within the nest. I was waiting to read it with you. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ After the muggles eat my hatchlings food. ‘ ‘_

Harry nodded at his snake’s statement. They'd go back in, wash the dishes. Than head back to his room. He'd read his letter, and depending on things he'd leave. He finished up with his garden, and walked back inside. Not a trace of dirt to be found on his body. He took the plates, washing them off by hand. Much to the serpent raveled around his body's annoyance. He shook his head faintly, before moving to his room. He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. His fingers grasp ahold of the square letter, he finally took notice to the address. His body tensing, and eyes narrowing. Muchalinda slithered out from his hiding spot, yet still coiled around him.

‘ ‘ _You have yet to open the letter hatchling. What is in the wrong? ‘ ‘_ The inquisitive nature of the serpent made his body slowly relax.

_‘ ‘ It's addressed to Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Closet under the stairs. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ _THEY KNOW!!!__ _‘ ‘_  The sudden scream in his ear made the human jump. _‘ ‘ t _hey know of your location, yet they do nothing to help my hatchling! They allow him this treatment!!! The squib! A spy!!!! Lowly creatures shall bow to my hatchling!!!! Beg for his mercy!!! Which he will never give!!! They all will pay for my hatchlings treatment!!! ‘ ‘__

Harry simply raised his hand, stroking the scales underneath Muchalinda's head. Sending calming waves though his magic into the creature’s core. He slowly loosened his coil around his hatchling, resting his head against the small boy’s shoulder. This gave him the chance to actually open the letter. He read it silently, skimming over the actual introduction to the school since he already knew of the magical side of this mundane world. He read over the list, humming in thought. A small smirk graced his lips as he stood from his sitting position. He walked from his room, straight to his muggle uncle. His eyes narrowed as they locked into the whale's.

"Take me into London. The leaky cauldron."

After it left the boy's mouth, the fat man stumbled and adjusted himself. He went and got his jacket, and car keys. Harry glanced into his aunt, and cousin's eyes. They simply went back to watching the Telly. As if this wasn't out of the ordinary. He walked outside, his gaze drifting to the squib by her window. He locked eyes for only a moment, and she walked from the window. He heard the sound of her Telly being turned on, and he smirked. Jumping in the passenger seat he ran his fingers over his creature’s head ever so gently. Muchalinda was crooning from the ever so gentle attention he was receiving from his hatchling. The amount of possessiveness he showed towards the boy was actually quite sweet. To think the parental figure in his life would come from a magical snake. That also happened to be his tutor. No one else could say the same. Once there, said snake slipped back under the baggy clothes. Harry fixed his hair the best he could. It was quite the nuisance. His rugged locks brushed over his scar. He had tried to will it to be hidden. As he did with the rest of his scars. Yet the stubborn thing would never hide.

He slipped out of his seat, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the trunk, opened it with a faint wave of the hand. Reaching into it he pulled out his very well hidden bag of coin. He held it one hand, as he waved his other hand once more. In turn caused the trunk to shut. He watched as the car drove away. Gazing at the pub he hummed in thought, before making his way in. He walked to the back, gazing at the tile. He reached his hand up, tapping the correct bricks. He had been lucky, the serpent coiled around his body had been here before. Through this very entry way. Quite lucky indeed.

Harry kept the awe struck look from his face as he quickly walked the sidelines. The street of Diagon Alley was stunning. He's never seen such mystery. Of course Muchalinda had told him all about it, painting the pictures in the young mind of the wizard. He never imagined it to be so, so beautiful. He made a v-line straight for Gringotts. He took notice of the warning along the side of the wall, yet just continued straight on in. This is where he didn't get so lucky. Muchalinda has never set scale in this establishment. Yet he knew some things about the Goblins. Goblins didn't trust humans, which he could understand completely. People where thieves, abusers, and strictly annoying. They mistreated magical beings they believed under them. Such could be said about his serpents last master. His only problem was with other human beings, muggle or not. Anything else deserved his respect, and they would get it. At least that was the way to get them on his favor. Instead of against him. He walked up to the goblin at a station.

"Hello Sir Goblin. I have muggle coin to exchange." His tone was even, polite, smooth even.

It wasn't hard to take notice of all the Goblins within the establish took a moment to gaze at the child, curiosity flashing in their eyes. The grumpy goblin before him nodded, and reached his hand out. Harry simply handed him the bag. A charming smile dusting his lips, as his eyes closed a moment. Over the past three years he's collected money. He's never stolen any, they've always handed it to him. It was quite honest work. The goblin counted the muggle money, before he disappeared back in the cubby hole behind his little office thing. It took a few minutes for him to return. He handed the bag back to the child, and Harry gazed into it.

"This isn't right." He saw the hard look the Goblin have him. "This is too much sir goblin. You haven't taken your share of the coin. I cannot accept this without payment for your time, and service."

By this time, he truly did have the attention of the Goblins untroubled by customers. They all watched the transaction with surprise, interest. Harry wouldn't have it any other way. He was showing respect, understanding not many wizards paid the goblins for their time. For time was money, and being disrespected made every creature look for loopholes to screw with the person disrespecting them. He opened his bag, and took out three Galleons, five sickles, and two knuts he set them before the Wizard.

"This may not be ten percent, but it will have to do for now I need the rest for something important. I will give you the rest of the ten percent once I have it." Harry paused a moment as he gazed up at the goblin as he collected his coin. Once he had the goblin looked ready to speak.

"May your goblet never empty, and your gold ever prosper."

"May your enemies tremble before you, as your axe passes judgement."

The eleven-year-old bowed his head, before moving away from the exchange station. He walked further into the bank. His eyes scanning the area. Whom was he to talk to? He had the rest of his coin for a test. To figure out just who his family was. Whom he truly was. By the end results his plains must accordingly change. Change maybe too strong of a word. His plans must adjust to whom this world perceived him as. Not to fit the persona, but to use it to his advantage. He walked up to the very center of the bank's top floor. Gazing up at the Goblin behind the desk. Times like these being short was a nuisance. He looked younger than he was because of the mistreatment of the muggles.

"Excuse me Head Goblin, if I may trouble you for a moment of your time."

The wispy haired creature had to lean over his desk to gaze down at the boy. His eyes holding a calculating look. A slow nod was directed to the boy, as the goblin stayed leaning over to speak with the child. He had scanned the area for an adult along with the boy. At least this is what said boy thought he was doing.

"Yes, what is it you wish to discuss child."

"I would like to take a hereditary test. I have the efficient coin." As he finished speaking he raised the bag for the goblin to take notice. Handing it up the head goblin took the pouch. He shifted through the coin, counting it. He slowly clambered down from his seat. Now having to look up at the child.

"Please follow me."

Follow the goblin, Harry did. They walked into one of the back rooms, right before the station of the mine carts rested. Curiosity built within the preteen a chest. Would he be riding one? Would it make Muchalinda queasy? He may not like such a ride. Yet he wouldn't allow his hatchling to go by himself. Possessive creature~ He took his seat, not leaning back as he had the possessive creature coiled under his clothing. He watched as the goblin called forth some things. A knife, and two sheets of parchment. The parchment swirled with a layer of magic. It was interesting, the way it swirled. He shook his head a moment as he took the blade in hand. He admired the craftsmanship. This was Goblin made, quite beautiful.

"Now use the blade to cause in incision on the palm of your hand, and allow your blood to dip on this parchment here. The results will show up on this one in my hand."

After the goblin was done speaking he shifted the parchment he was handed onto his lap. He took the blade in his left hand, and placed the edge against his palm. He flicked his hand forward causing the blade cleanly tear his skin. Blood instantly lowed over the blade. He pulled it back, and held his hand over the parchment. Drip, drip, drip. Green orbs watched as the swirling magic ate the blood dripping onto the parchment, before causing it to shrivel up into nothing. The incision on his hand had already started to heal up. Magic was used so the leftover blood disappeared. Simply because he wanted it gone, so it was gone. His gaze lifted to the goblin reading over the results.

"Ah it seems everything is in order Mr. Potter. Here are your results."

Harry took the parchment as it was handed over. Replying with a polite "thank you" before he started to read. His eyes scanning every word in detail. The magical swirl around the parchment tickling his fingers as he held it. Obviously it wasn't a normal trait. Nothing about him was normal it seemed. He was deemed the savior of Wizarding Britain? Of all the absurd things a child could be deemed, he was deemed the savior. By what means was he the so called savior? What has he done to earn such a title? Another interesting thing was this Albus Dumbledore character. He was his so called 'magical guardian.' He's only ever heard of the man today, his name sighed at the end of the introduction to Hogwarts. Whereas the deputy headmaster's signature was at the bottom of his list. He took notice the second listing under magical guardian was one Sirius Black. Whom was unavailable for reasons of imprisonment. He had quite a few things to be looking into. The names Severus Snape, and Sirius Black. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius Black would be a bit harder to look into.

"Please forgive my shock on the matter, but whom is this Albus Dumbledore listed as my Magical Guardian? I have only ever heard of the man today. His name is signed at the bottom of my 'introduction to the magical world, and Hogwarts' specially written by the man."

Anger flashed within the Goblin's eyes. Ah that set the small creature off. Of course the state of his condition wasn't all that great. He was way smaller than eleven year olds should be. The goblin waddled off, and soon returned with another. This one had darker wispy hair. A more defined pointed nose with a deeper frown on his lips. This must be his account goblin. Allowing the second goblin take care of the further transaction the Head Goblin walked away from the room.

‘ ‘ _Is something good happening hatchling? I detest staying out of the loop. Tell me what is happening. Shall I scare the creatures for you? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ No Muchalinda, do not try and scare these creatures. We need to treat them respectfully for them to stay in our favor. You may come out though. The head goblin knows of your presence. I'm sure the other knows as well. ‘ ‘_

Muchalinda slithered out from his spot under the baggy clothing. His upper body slipping around the hatchlings thin shoulders. His head bobbing back and forth as golden eyes watch the small creatures closely. The only surprise that showed on the goblin's face was when the child had started to speak in strange hisses.

"Head Goblin Ragnok has told me of this new development Mr. Potter. I am Griphook, Potter account manager. What is this you're saying about not knowing of Albus Dumbledore before today?"

So he was correct. This goblin took care of his account. At least the Potter accounts. He'd have to speak with the Black account manager as well. He'd do this later. After he was finished dealing with the problem at hand

"As I had been informing Head Goblin Ragnok I was painfully unaware a magical guardian even existed. I have never once met this Albus Dumbledore character. I've only ever heard of him from earlier today. His name is signed at the bottom of the first parchment sheet within my Hogwarts exception letter. It was supposed to be my first introduction to the magical world, and the first mention of Wizarding Britain's school. It truly would have been if it were not for Muchalinda. He has brought me up to date on everything I currently know about the Wizarding world. If it were not for him, I would have never known I was a wizard. Until today I didn't know I was as famous as I had been." He spoke the last sentence with a small sigh. His shoulders shrugging, before eyes hardening. "

"Obviously this wizard has wanted to shape me in a certain way. Growing up with abusive muggles would, in theory, make me easier to control. Make it so I would work my hardest to please the ones whom saved me from the rather mundane world of the muggle. Obviously he doesn't know how some abuse survivors work. Evidence of this is the letter being addressed to my closet under the stairs. He will tremble before me, for the pain he has caused me. Not yet, we cannot take this man down yet. We need to dig deeper. See what he wants with me, see what he is hiding. A man like this will have many things hidden. We will dig them up, and cut him down during his weakest moment. It won't do now; the world has not seen me in eleven years."

Griphook had a twinkle in his eyes as a nasty smirk graced his lips. His nose scrunching a bit from such a wide smile, showing slight yellowing teeth behind thin lips. Harry knew the Goblin was pleased with his words. The goblin was pleased to find ever dirty secret the possibly old wizard had. He'd have the goblins in his favor. It seemed not many liked him. This would work out splendidly. The boy had another tool under his belt. The title of the boy who lived, or the savor of the wizarding world was no joke. He would use it to his advantage. Gain the allies he sought with little to no problem. Yet he must know what he has done to deserve such a title. He's sure the shop owners would know. It wouldn't be as fun to have the goblins tell him everything now would it?

"I shall follow your wishes young heir. Now shall we move onto the accord of your vaults? As of right now you only have direct access to the trust vault. The Family vault, and lord vaults are both locked until you become of age. Or when magic deems you emancipated. Whichever does come first. Your magical guardian does not have access to these two vaults either. What he does have access to is your trust vault. Which he has pulled expenses for your living arrangement. Which I now know is to be incorrect. He has also taken a treasure out of the vault. If it is not turned over to you that is a crime. Keep a look out for it, it was left in the vault on order of your father."

"Of course. I shall keep an eye out for the treasure. If it is not returned to me, I have yet another way to bring the wizard to his knees. Judgement will be passed." He stated simply, his fingers tracing the smooth scales of his familiar. He wasn't a pet. Definitely not a pet. Muchalinda was his friend, a familiar. Their magical cores have bounded. Making them Wizard and familiar. A loophole in the pet rule Hogwarts had. He'd bring two creatures with him. A messenger owl, and his familiar. To buy a messenger owl he will need wizarding currency.

"I will have you go get the coin I need from my trust vault. I still have business to deal with above ground. Here is the list for every Hogwarts student. I would like three times the amount needed for everything in that list. Before you go please update the Black account manager of the preceding that happened today. You may also discuss our chat with Head Goblin Ragnok. He will be most interested in our dealings. Do ensure the goblin at the exchange gets the rest of his ten percent, as well as yourself, and Head Goblin Ragnok. Anything else shall be corresponded at a later date."

"Of course, of course. I shall be doing this right away young heir. May your goblet never empty, and your gold ever prosper."

"May your enemies tremble before you, as your axe passes judgement."

With the exchange the goblin waddled out. Harry gazed down at the serpent resting in his lap. He looked bored, which was to be expected. Dealing with the goblins wasn't as stimulating as playing games with other people. It wasn't as fun as gaining favor of other wizards. He'd be playing the game with every shop owner in Diagon alley. That would certainly entertain Muchalinda after these dull transactions.

 ‘ ‘ _The goblin game is mundane Hatchling. When can we play with the other wizards? ‘ ‘_

A small smirk traced the lips of the young Wizard. He enjoyed being correct. He knew his familiar like he knew the magic hidden deep within his core. He didn't trust the adults, and Muchalinda has given him quite an interesting view of the world. Quite interesting indeed. A view he probably wouldn't have fully come to on his own. The snake was certainly living up to his promise.

_‘ ‘ As mundane as these transactions are Muchalinda, they are quite needed. I have already gained the favor of Griphook. Did you see the look he gave as I gave him the trust to go to my vault alone? To get the coin I needed. Goblins so strive on respect. They are ruthless creatures. Having them in my favor is the smartest move. From what you've told me of your last masters complaints about the creature’s leads me to believe he was a right git. Thus he earned no respect back, and the goblins looked for every way possible to rip him off. ‘ ‘_

‘ ‘ _Alright, I do understand Hatchling. This doesn’t make it any more fun_. ‘ ‘

As the creature stopped speaking a new goblin waddled his way into the room. Harry gazed at him, his nose was crooked. His lips uneven. His ears slightly larger than those on Griphook. This was an older man. He waited simply, his legs crossing as he thought about many things. The Goblin got situated before him, gazing at the small boy with very baggy clothing.

"I am Bogrod, Griphook has informed me of your transaction young heir. What is it you wish to speak on?" He asked as he observed the boy with his own dark orbs.

"Well Sir Bogrod I want to speak on my vaults. All of the Black family vaults to be precise. While the current lord Black is unable to take their condition into accord, as his soul heir I am able to. I want for all the Black vaults to be changed, for security measures. As far as I know Albus Dumbledore does not realize I am Heir to the Noble house of Black. He is not to have anything to do with those vaults. This is not the only thing I want done. Today I'd like to see the Black family tree."

As this was being said Griphook ducked into the room. He set the feather light pouch of coin next to Harry, before leaving once more. Bogrod slowly nodded once. He stood, walking towards the door as he started to speak.

"I will have the doors changed as soon as we are done here. Please do follow me to the next room over young heir."

Harry stood, his familiar coiling around his body as he followed the man to the next room. The walls were blank, but had magic swirling through them. It was similar magic to the parchment that ate his blood. He figured he'd be feeding the wall his blood, and they'd show him his family trees. While he was staring at the walls the small creature conjured a blade for him to use.

"Make an incision on your palm, and place it upon the wall. The family trees tied in with your blood shall remain up as long as you remain in this room." The goblin explained as the boy took the knife.

Once more Harry Potter used a blade to cut his hand without so much as a flinch. He stepped to the wall, setting his bleeding balm against it. He watched with interest as the magic ate away at the blood flowing against it. It was an interesting thing to experience. Magic was truly a wonder he wanted to master fully. He wanted to develop his magical core even more. He knows how to tap into it, control his magic wandlessly. He was in tune with his core. Yet he had so much to learn. He had yet to dip into the endless depths magic could bring. He was a glass hardly even filled. As the incision of his palm started to heal he pulled his hand back. He watched as the two larger walls formed the predominant family trees. He chose to only glance at the family trees on the smaller walls. He'd retain that for later. His focus when on the Black family tree, going from the top, gazing at the many breaches until he found Sirius Black. Whom happened to be blasted off the tree. He'd have to search on what his "God" Father had done to be blasted of the tree. Following the names from Sirius he made it up to a woman by the name of Dorea Potter. Her son is listed as Draconous Potter. A branches flows from his name. But nothing is there but a black spot. It was quite curious was it not?

 ‘ ‘ _What is it Hatchling? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Dorea Black married into the Potter family. When I cross look over to the Potter family tree it says she married Charlus Potter. Whom is the second cousin to Henry Potter. Whom had a son by the name of Fleamont Potter. Back to Dorea, she and Charlus had a son by the name of Draconus Potter, yet his death date is nowhere to be seen on the black family tree. Moving over to the potter family three the same occurrence. See here? He is blacked out, no sign of a picture ever truly being there, and no death date. Draconous just vanishes. What's interesting is this branch here. It connects over to Fleamont. The importance is that Fleamont is my grandfather. Having been the father of James Potter. The branch is very thin. It took me a moment to notice the importance. ‘ ‘_

‘ ‘ _This Fleamont has something to do with this Draconus' disappearance? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ I believe so Muchalinda. I will look into it. Now back to Dorea Potter. She was the aunt of Walburga Black. Whom married her second cousin Orion Black. Together they had two children. Sirius Black III and Regulus Black II. Meaning Dorea Potter is the great-aunt of my 'God father'. The brother of Walburga whom hadn't been blasted off the wall was Cygunus Black III. He and Druella Black nee' Rosier had three children. Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black, Andromeda Tonks nee' Black (whom was blasted off the wall), and the youngest Narcisa Malfoy nee' Black. Narcisa is the only one who has a child. Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family it looks like. His father being lord Lucius Malfoy. Dorea Potter would be the great-aunt of lady Malfoy. Meaning she'd be the great-great aunt of heir Malfoy. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Wizards have to many hatchlings to keep track of. ‘ ‘_

The comment made heir potter, and black laugh. He nodded his head and agreement as he patted the large snakes head. He gazed over to the slightly startled goblin.

"Sir Bogrod please do go get Sir Griphook. My plans for today have changed."

“As you wish young heir."

‘ ‘ _My hatchling is going to be connecting the dots before playing with the Wizards. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Of course I am. You said so yourself that Wizards take high priority to their family. ‘ ‘_

The goblins both returned as Harry took a seat in the chair. He tapped his fingers against the arm of said chair as he looked at them both.

"How can we be of service young heir?"

"I want everything you have on Dorea Potter's connections to Sirius Black III, and Lady Malfoy, Narcissa. I want everything on Draconus Potter, everything on Flemont Potter. Birth records, death records. Who they went to the cafe with. Your time shall be paid from the Potter vaults. Take an extra Galleon for secrecy from my current Magical guardian. I'd also like all on Sirius Black III while we are at it."

Small smirks traced both Goblins thin lips. With a quick response they two dark creatures left the room. Going to get everything the young wizard asked for. It was the start of a beautiful relationship for the goblins, and young wizard. For Harry it was the start of a very long day. He had things to sort out, and he wouldn't stop until it was found. Muchalinda had to wait just a while longer before they played their game with the Wizarding population of Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Ally

The sun just peeked over the shops roof tops. Store owners rustled around behind locked doors to be ready for the rush of the day. During this time Harry simply walked up and down the alley. Taking in accord of what was offered here, were the shops where, and what stores he was to avoid shopping altogether. That didn't mean he shouldn't go to those shops to gain good favor with the owners. That he would definitely do. The people he charmed, the more support he would get. Not to mention the information people slipped around others they trusted. This was the perfect place to start. Muchalinda would be quite pleased by his plans for today. He had been waiting long enough for the young wizard to start playing with the Wizards. As the stores started to open one by one he found himself in the North Alley. Before him was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. From the looks of the place it only sold odds and ends to do with Astronomy. Yet it was no second rate store, if the layout was anything to go by. He'd have to go in, and take a look to be the judge of that. To long has he had second hand things. His family would have his head if he even thought about buying rags. Clearly he made up his mind, walking into the shop. A little bell rang as the door opened. He kept his hands behind his back as he walked around, keeping an eye out for something that caught his eyes. He was looking for something quite specific before he continued getting the things he needed off his list.

"Good Morning Sir." He spoke politely, as he heard the man walking from the storage room. He saw narrowed eyes gazing at him, and gaze a charming smile to the man.

"Good morning young man." He had a weary voice, eyeing the seemingly eight year old quite suspiciously.

"You have a lovely shop here. These telescopes are quite a feet."

The man, presumingly Wiseacre, seemed to relax at the complement. His chest rose as he gave a curt nod. This man had short dirty blonde hair, hardly blonde at all. His nose was average, lips thin, ears kind of small. He had a round jaw line, and an average build. His magical core was dull, boring in the eyes of the preteen.

"Thank you young man, A good eye you have there. These here are the recent model. Best built telescope one could ever hope to buy! Are you in the market?"

Funny how a little stroke to the ego can make a human being look past selling things to an underage child. At least an underage child to them. People could be so predictable. That didn't make the game any less fun. Oh no, it just insured he'd win the game every time. Even if there was a tricky contestant at hand, which made the win all the more sweet.

"Unfortunately I'm not, you see I'm shopping for my supplies for Hogwarts. I'm looking for a trunk you see. Not your runof the mill trunk they sell just about anywhere. I seek a trunk that has many compartments in it. Even secret compartments. Seeing as you have these lovely Telescopes, and high end star charts you must have something that fits my description?"

"Oh yes! Yes of course I have something that suits your needs. Please follow me to the back young man."

Potter followed behind the shop keeper effortlessly. The back of the shop was just as spotless as the front of the shop. Everything had its place. At the very back he saw a row of trunks. All varying in size, shape. Some had handles some didn't. Somewhere dark, somewhere light. Some had better material than others. There was one trunk in particular that drew his interest in. It swirled with magic, different swirls than the ones he saw at Gringotts the other day. Some sort of protection charm? No, the feather light charm for sure a ward, that trunk had a ward on it a protection ward he presumed. Much different than the one around the Dursley house

"This here is my collection. We have this trunk here, made of dragon hide. Inside is three compartments, it will wear out over a long period of use. But can be easily repaired once it wears. No? Alright. Here we have a leather bound trunk. Inside is two space compartments for handling your larger wizarding supplies. Not a fan of this one either? Alright then. How about this one? Medium in size, quite easy to carry. It has a strong feather light charm built into it. Handy thing feather light charms are. Inside has four different compartments. Under the third is a hidden compartment. It does suit what you are looking for, but the expense is quite up there. 100 Galleons. The craftsmanship is top notch, this won't wear no matter how much it is used. Special charms are placed on it to insure so."

"I understand your concern sir. I'm quite able to pay for the trunk, so it is not needed. It's a lovely trunk, and I would be more than happy to take it off your hands."

"Yes, pardon my insult Mr~"

"Potter Sir, Harry Potter. I presume your Wiseacre?"

The boy watched the man's whole body freeze. His eyes bulge just about out of his body. Wiseacre just stared at the boy, stunned. To say he was stunned was quite an understatement. A insult really. He couldn't help but wonder what was running through that mind of his. He kept eye contact, wanting to hear his train of thought. Willing the man's thoughts into his own head. Just for observation of course. -Harry Potter? Did this boy just say he was Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The boy savior! The boy whom killed the dark lord! Harry Potter! Blimey, it is true about the scar!! A battle scar from his triumphant win against he who must not be named! Harry Potter waltzed into my shop before anyone else's. I am so honored!!! I must shake his hand, I must thank him. Would he be insulted that I handed recognized him from the moment he walked in? Why would I? He's nothing I thought he would be. He is so small, he looks no older than Eight or Nine!- Casually he send the other man's thoughts away. His charming smile never leaving his lips for a single moment. His eyebrows raise a moment, but staying patient none the less. The man quickly shook out of his stupor.

"Oh, yes, yes. Harry Potter~" He let out a breath. "Come. Let's get you rung up."

Once more he made his way up front he handed the man his coin.

"Thank you for your service Wiseacre. For my first time shop in Diagon Alley, it was such a wonderful experience." He praised the man subtly, his smile never leaving his face.

"No, No! It's my pleasure Mr. Potter!! Thank you for visiting Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. It was an honor to help you. My shop is always open up to you. Thank you."

The man clasped onto his hand, and quickly shook it up and down with both his hands. An elated smile on his face as he looked a bit dazed. He was almost starstruck. Harry spoke his goodbyes while retreating from the store. His hand loosely wrapped around the handle of his trunk. He found a suitable place to sit, and looked through the compartments. The magic trickling over his fingers as he handled the trunk. His own magic quickly mixed with it, making the ward only allow him to open it. Handy really, quite worth the coin he spent on it. He made an interesting discovery while in that shop.

"Muchalinda I have made a dissscovery. Quite an interessssting one. A bit dissssopointed it wassssn't harder to figure out. The reassson I was pronouncccced the sass savior of the wizarding world wasss because I sssupposssivly killed the dark lord. As a baby I killed a dark wizard. Must have not been all that much of a dark lord if he fell at the hand of an infint in diapers. Pathetic really."

"A wizard dare lay hand on my hatchling, as a new born hatchling!!! Pathetic creature! You did well in killing him hatchling. Even if it wasss not directly by your hand. No man should lay hand on the hatchlingssss! Innoccent, unaware hatchlingsss being harmed."

The boy was quick to give comfort to the snake. That was a touchy subject for Muchalinda. His last master caused an explosion in a muggle warehouse. Where he had been breaking the magical snakes. It caused the eggs to be disposed, and the unaware hatchlings being slaughtered. He figured this was why Muchalinda was so possessive over him. He lost all of his hatchlings he sired to a wizard, whom had no amount of decency. Yes Muchalinda's specific species was poisonous, quite hard to breed as well. They weren't the ideal pet, sense one bite could kill you within the hour if you are lucky. The demand must have dropped, and he got rid of the evidence. He'd get the revenge Muchalinda most deserved as soon as he found this wizard. No matter whom he was, he'd pay for what he did to his familiar.

Grabbing his trunk he gazed around the area. Farther north was Potages Cauldron Shop, right before the Leaky Cauldron Pub. He'd come back up that way later. He wanted to work towards the south end of the Ally. He got his Trunk where he'd store his baggy items. Now he just had to go collect his standard School books. As well as some extra. One can never have too many books on a single subject. The more he knew, the larger his understanding was. The more magical theory he understood, the vaster his core would grow. The more he could tap into it for longer periods of time. The end result would be absolutely lovely. The sign slightly south from his current position was Flourish and Blotts. Wonderful, wonderful books. Knowledge just waiting to be bestowed upon his yearning brain. Quickly the boy made his way over. Listening, he was always listening to those around him. It was still early morning. He could buy all the things he needed before lunch. Than he could play his little game with the bustling crowd. As he walked into the store the fresh smell of pressed pages filled his nose. A sigh left his lips as he moved forward. His gaze drifting to every single book he could lay his eyes on. There were so many, everywhere. This was better than a muggle library. Of course it would be, it was a magical book store. He could potentially buy every single book in here. Or at least a copy of every single book. A dreamy sigh left his lips as his shoulders slouched.

"Hatchling! You mussst sssnap out of your ssstupor thisss inssstant! It issss unbefitting of a young wizard heir!"

"Oh hush Muchalinda. I do not say a thing when you sssalivate over your preferred meal. Esspecially thossse treatssss I make." He teased the hidden snake with a smirk. He heard him mumble and it caused Harry to grin. The snake did have a point. He was very glad no one had seen himself as such. To get so out of it over some books. Beautiful, beautiful books waiting to be read. He can not help his thing with the books. They were his outlet. They were his only friends before the serpent, before he knew of magic. They are still one of his most favorite things in the world, and no one was going to take that away from him. Everyone had their thing. He would not allow someone to figure his out. He wouldn't be put in a situation where someone wanted him to do something, holding a book he's never seen before over his head as a bribe. No one would control him. He was the one that controlled them.

The preteen had to push himself through the store. He was collecting books left and right. Calling them to him like no tomorrow. Muchalinda was less than impressed. He wanted to get the books only required, and play with the wizard waiting at the counter. While his hatchling wanted to get every book that would be of use to him this year. Books that would start his own miniature library. Harry found pleasure reading books, theory books, spell books, books on charms, books on magical creatures, defense books, offense books, books on wandlore, books on jobs in the magical realm. He had to leave his trunk at the front of the store as he collected the books he needed. As he passed every few times he set them ontop of his trunk. Much to the amusement of the shop manager. They where the only two humans in the store. During such a collection frenzy he easily slipped a few dark art books in the sleeves of harmless reading books. Which the shop manager had not noticed during the collecting spree. It must have been humorous to see a little eight year old collecting all these books as if he were on a mission. The boy could not wait until he started on the healing potions. At least than his body would grow normally. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts looking as an eight year old. He will look as a small eleven year old. Potions couldn't work miracles. Setting the last pile of books on the counter he smiled at the man.

"Hello. I'm quite sorry for not speaking to you earlier. It's shameful on my part sir. The books within your store have such a high quality it quite shocked me. Brand new binding, freshly pressed paper, never been opened, not even a dent from being dropped. You take good care of them, I'm impressed."

A hearty laugh left the thin man's mouth. He started to go over the books chosen. Piling them up alphabetically by sheer subconsciousness. Harry gave a small chuckle as well, watching him. Delighted green orbs trail back up to the man.

"Quite a polite young man, but please don't call me Sir. It reminds me to much of my old man. Adam will do just fine. This is quite the arrange you've picked out. Among them I see Books first year students at Hogwarts get. This is quite early in the summer vacation for students to be picking up their things."

"Yes of course, I just got my letter a day ago. I was thrilled to be accepted into Hogwarts as my parents had been. I wanted to get a head start on reading my school materials. I want to be prepared for everything thrown my way."

"Ah, yes. I can see Ravenclaw in you boy. By the amount of these books I would be appalled if you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw. I never did catch your name." A smile traced the man's lips as he gazed down at the small child. Muggle born, he had to be muggle born. His clothes showed he didn't have a lot of money, yet Adam didn't have the heart to tell the child he couldn't buy all these books. Poor thing, he'd bump the price down for the boy. At least, that was what the man's face was reading off as.

"How rude of me, I forgot. You have my apologizes Adam. Potter, Harry Potter."

As soon as the words left the small child's mouth Adam choked on air. He stared down in wonder, shock. Harry shifted his weight, the tuff of hair over his forehead sifted so the stubborn scar would show. It was proof enough to the world it seemed. At least to the last wizard he spoke to, and now this one. This didn't meant he'd go parading around with it showing. It was annoying, no matter how many times he willed it to be hidden it showed. In this case it would be helping him to his end goal. Impressing those around him. Turning people into his favor. He was allowing them to see him in these ratty clothes only for two reasons. The first was to keep Muchalinda hidden, the second was to gain their favor before dressing as a young heir to two Nobel wizarding houses. Today's goal was to get every single shop owner, and peddler to see past the ratty clothes straight to the persona he was showing. Some of these shops had purebloods owning them. It would be a fun challenge to get them to completely ignore his baggy clothes four sizes too big.

"Harry Potter?" It seemed this would be a recurring question. "It's an honor! Really an Honor! Harry Potter, A Ravenclaw~ how lucky my house will be to get you." He grinned proudly.

If only the poor Bloke knew. He did not plan on going to Ravenclaw, the house of the knowledge seeking. As he was told the total he easily handed over the correct coin.

"Here is a catalog. You may mail order any books you so desire at anytime. Don't be afraid Mr. Potter! Flourish and Blotts will always deliver."

"Thank you! I will definitely take in on this offer. It was a pleasure doing business here."

"The pleasure was all mine! Allow me to help with your books."

"Of course. That would be much appreciated."

Adam waved his wand, leaving the piles of books down to Harry's height as he knelt on the floor. He tapped his trunk three times for the third compartment. When he opened it he started to set the books on his built in library. It took quite a few minuets to do so. He separated his school books on the left side of the opener trunk, and everything else on the right side of the open trunk. He closed it once finished, tapping it once. Which reset the order back to compartment one. With fair wells the boy left the store. He could just feel the pleased aura radiating off of the hidden snake. He smirked ever so faintly, before continuing his way south. Having passed many stores he hummed in thought. There are two more main stores he had to stop at. Than he'd take a break. After his break he'd finish his shopping, before wizards polluted the area.

As he reached the south end of Diagon Alley he found the two stores he would be entering, Ollivanders', and Twilfitt and Tattings. Ollivanders was first in line. He'd be getting his wand first then. A wand would only enable him if he didn't focus on his wandless magic as well. It helped the typical wizards sure, but it also enslaved them to the government. Without a wand Wizards where mundane, just about as bad as the muggles without electricity. He'd use it as a tool, but as a tool to be used he won't depend on it too much. He had been warned a year earlier by a certain snake on the control the government had on the wizards. Saying it made wizards weak, dependent.

"What isss my hatchling doing!"

The serpent hissed as he approached the wand shop. He gazed down at the hidden snake under his baggy shirt.

"You will not be going into the wand shop! Wandsss limit you! They make you weak! My hatchling will not be weak. He will not depend on a ssstick for control!"

"Calm Muchalinda. It is a requirement from the sssschool that I get a wand. It's a requirement by the law a wizard hass a wand. You've sssaid sssso yourssself. The wand isss a tool to be ussed, not depended upon. I will not depend on the ssstick. Your teachingssss rein true over a ssstick."

"..... You may go into the wand shop Hatchling."

With things settled he walked in. His eyes trailing the many shelves behind the counter. Magic was swirling through every wand. Some light, others dark, all magic. He walked in casually with a smile on his lips. A man stood before him. He had pure white hair, yet it still looked quite soft. He had sunken eyes, yet they were full of life. The most notable thing about this man was his magic. It was odd, strange. He didn't feel completely like a wizard. A creature? He had creature blood of some kind within him. It wasn't dark, he wasn't a dark creature. He was a light creature, curious.

"Good morning Ollivander?" He asked cautiously. As any child would while assuming the man's name.

"Yes, a fine morning it is young Harry Potter-Black. How I've waited the day to place you with a wand."

Green orbs narrowed as he gazed at the older man before him. The boy knew for a fact his hair had covered his scar again. This man somehow knew who he was. Who he truly, in the most full way, was. He knew the information had not been given to the public. It had not been shared outside of the family, and the witness. How was it this man knew? The creature, it had to be the creature within him. Whatever he may be. It rubbed him the wrong way. It made his guard become increasingly more heightened around him. Yet on the outside he remained relaxed, calm, collected, a bit suspicious. As anyone should be.

"You know me? Have we met before in the past?"

Of course he knew the answer to that. This man has never stepped foot near the babe Harry. Only a select few had ever seen him, and with the muggles hating anything freakish they would have never met. Not that there was time for it. This evidence only proved that whatever Ollivander was, he was not a wizard. Not fully in the very least. He'd have to do research. Yet it wasn't that important in this moment in time. It could become a later task. The eleven year old had way too many things to accomplish. They took priority over his curiosity over this wand maker.

"No, but I gave the wands to your parents. I remember as if it were yesterday. You have your mothers eyes you know? Her’s were a bit duller than yours. Your eyes stand out quite well. It suits you Young Heir."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. It is nice to hear about my parents from someone who knew them, even a bit. I don't hear much about them in the muggle world. You sold them their wands you said? That's quite spectacular. To be going through the same steps they had when my age. I look forward to benefitting from the wand placed with me."

A sad look sweeped deep within the man's eyes. It soon disappeared as his cheerful smile traced his wrinkly face. Harry once more looked behind the only man. His eyes scanning the shelves. He saw this low shade of silver swirling as if it had a sugar high. As if it were trying to break out of the box, trying to fly to him. Quite the violent thing, but this must mean a perfect match. He was snapped out of it as the older man cleared his throat.

"Young Heir? Are you going to try these wands?"

The boy followed the half wizards gesture to the wands set out. He stared at them, there magic turned him away quite harshly compared to the wand up there. His wand, he wanted it. No one else should be aloud to hold the wand that called for him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander, as lovely as these wands are. They are not for me. My wand is calling to me. It is on that shelf, fourth row up, ten acrossed, second buried."

"How rare it is to be blessed with the sight. You are quite extraordinary Young Heir." He went back, climbing his ladder to see the wand he was talking about. A small gasp leaving his lips as he collected the wand.

"It couldn't be~" the old man mumbled under his breath, before sliding down to the floor again. He made his way back over to Harry, before continuing. "Eleven inches holly, Phoenix feather core. You just keep getting more interesting Heir Potter-Black. This wand here has a brother, feather made from the same bird. The owner of that wand is the one who gave you that scar. You'll do many things with this wand. Good or bad, it is up to you."

"Thank you for the wand Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes of course, that will be seven Galleons."

Harry handed the correct coin over. He slipped the wand inside of his trunk, before giving a small smile. He left the wand shop after that. Things just keep getting more, and more interesting. The wand that had been calling to him had a brother. A twin is a better word. That twin happened to be the very same man he killed on Halloween night? He still didn't quite believe he killed a man as an infant. Something must have taken place that night, and he just didn't know what. Yet another thing to look into after he settles his current tasks. Carrying his trunk he made his way straight to the last shop before his break. His rampage in the bookstore took longer than he intended. He went a bit overboard, and his shopping wouldn't be finished by the time people started to fill in. Witches, and Wizards alike started to filter the streets. The Shortest amount of time he must have spent in a store would have to be Ollivanders' so far. It didn't take to long to get his wand.

He walked into Twilfitt and Tattings, gazing around as he did. There was a section for a witch, or wizard to be measured. Mirrors for viewing. Many standees held example of the wizarding clothes crafted by the women whom work here. He could hear two in the back room, while the third was currently at the desk. He walked over. Pureblood Women had a whole different approach to them, their magic was quite different as well. He'd assume this for all purebloods. Muchalinda's lessons shall pay off here. More so than any other place he's been. He had to thank that bloody bastard whom hurt the hatchlings, for that.

"A morning well spent." He started off with a smooth voice, a charming smile on his lips as his weight shifted. "I must say the robes you chose today look quite dashing Lady Nox."

The woman turned sharply to gaze down at Harry, her eyes meeting his brilliant green ones. It seemed to be enough to, deter her from gazing at his current apparel. He noticed her fingers brush her robes subconsciously. He set a hand out to her, and she took it gently. He brought his lips to brush the top of her hand, before gracefully pulling back. A charming smile tracing the young boys lips as he released her hand. A faint blush dusted the woman's cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"You have my Appreciation Young Heir." She cleared her throat. "How is it I may help you today?"

"I am in need of a dire wardrobe change. I simply can not go walking around in these rags any longer. It's humiliating for the Potter heir to be seen like this. If it weren't for the muggles whom raised me, I'd have decent apparel. Along with my much needed Wardrobe, I need my Hogwarts apparel." He replied evenly, smoothly.

Her eyes had narrowed once she Realised whom the child was the heir to. Her nose as turned in the air as she finally noticed his apparel. The rags he wore were simply off putting. He knew she couldn't allow one of her customers go out dressed like this. It was shameful. The muggles were to blame for this disgusting display of clothing.

"Muggles. Of course they'd be the cause of this atrocious monstrosity Heir Potter. Not a single brain cell sits within their heads!" Lady Nox hissed with Venom. She maneuvered herself from behind the counter, making her way over to the place where the measuring took place. "Stand here please."

"Please do not mind my Familiar Lady Nox. He will do you no harm."

Muchalinda slowly slithered out from under the baggy clothes. Coiling down around his feet. Golden eyes watching the woman quite closely. Harry knew the seprent wouldn't strike, unless he was in danger. The woman had tensed, before simply starting the measuring. The measuring tape moved on its own. It even measured his foot size. The results of the measuring where taken down on a peace of parchment. The woman gazed at him, before gesturing to a fitting room.

"Please do wait in the fitting room with your Familiar Heir Potter. We can not simply have you standing in those, clothes. I will have new apparel for you to wear done shortly."

With that Lady Knox went into the back, as the boys made their way into the fitting room. He sat down silently, leaning his back against the wall. A slight irritation made him shift his weight with a sigh. The snake slithered its way up to him. Curling around him once again.

"Wizardsss are sssoo much more fun to play with Hatchling. Thossse Goblinsss are boring."

"Yess, I do agree. I apologize for taking a full day of your fun away. I had to connect the dotsss before I was releassed onto the world."

A small chuckle left his snake, well to anyone else it would sound like a bubbling hiss.

"I undersstand hatchling. You've learned well. Hass our plansss changed much?"

"Changed isss to ssstrong of a word. Our plansss have sssimply adjusted. We will ssstilll be holding back, watching Dumbledore with a clossse eye. We mussst figure thingsss out with him, before we attempt to get Ssiriuss out of Azkaban. With him out, Dumbledore will no longer be my magical guardian. Which isss a bad thing if we attempt to air out his dirty laundry. Which we have yet ssscrape the sssurfacce of."

"Sssss~ Lowly creature! Dumbledore will beg for my hatchlingsss merccy!!"

"Yess, and he will not reccceive it. I know of a way to ssstart digging."

"What issss Hatchling thinking?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I revealed everything to you now would it Muchalinda?"

"Hatchling isss correct. Childish, but correct."

"Don't pout Muchalinda, it isss unbefitting of my familiar." His tone was teasing, quite so. His mocking of the situation easily this morning earned him the silent treatment. He ran his fingers over the creature's scales every so softly. Weaving his magic softly over his friend's. His eyes closed as he let out a tranquil sigh.

"It isss just you and I Muchalinda."

"Yesss my Hatchling. They world shall pay for what they have done."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. He stood, setting his serpent in the chair as he opened the door. Lady Nix had a pleased smile on her face as she handed him the clothing articles. He shut the door once more, and stripped himself from his baggy handmedowns. He waved his hand, the cloth instantly disappearing. He picked up the trousers and stared a moment. They where fine material, brand new. He slipped them onto his thin body. A smile tracing his lips as he gazed at his snake. He shook his head a moment with a very silent chuckle. He slipped on his pants next. He wiggled a bit at the feeling he got. It made his stomach flutter. New clothes, brand new clothes that fit him like a glove. It felt wonderful. He pulled the shirt on over his head, than the next layer. He placed on his robes before smoothing everything out. It wasn't hot under the typical layers of the apparel chosen typically for a day out. The colors chosen suited him perfectly. A dark silver, yet grey, with green trims. It was simply beautiful. He slipped on his socks, and newly made shoes.

"Hatchling wasss foolish for waiting ssso long to change! Thiss ssuitss my hatchling well!"

"Yess, yess. Come on, It'sss time to sstep out."

Muchalinda slithered his way under the main robes, his head peeking out of the top, some of his upper body resting against the boys shoulder. His head resting against the other shoulder. Harry quickly set his coin punch in a well hidden pocket. As well as the shrunken trunk. He left the fitting room, and made his way to the viewing mirror. He gazed at himself, standing straight. It looked nice on him, green would look so much better. As would different shades of blues, greys, black, red, even white. He could finally have an array of colors in his wardrobe.

"I was correct in assuming you'd look wonderful in Silver and Green."

"This is simply wonderful Lady Nox. I look forward to seeing the rest of my wardrobe for both Hogwarts, and not."

"They shall be finished later on today Heir Potter. Please do stop by later."

"Of course."

He paid for the garments he was currently wearing, before he found himself back in Diagon alley. As planned he took a break, before finishing up his school supply shopping. Getting well over enough if everything he needed. He spoke to all those whom worked in Diagon Alley, swaying them quite easily. As well as those he Spoke to with in the shops, having to shake many hands. No one took notice to his familiar outside of his robes. Of course they hadn't. He didn't want them to, so they didn't. As he made his way back to the south side of the Ally he paused a moment. A Peddler selling jewelry had a most particular ring. It was swirling with black magic, dark magic. Very Dark magic. He bought it for a Galleon, and three Sickles. He set it within his pocket, and just started to walk. When he returned to Twilfitt and Tattings it was around six in the afternoon.

"Welcome back Heir Potter. Your order is ready. Please come this way." It wasn't Lady Nox whom led him into the back after he paid the efficient coin, but one of her employees. The room out his trunk, allowing it to grow. In the first compartment he placed his regular clothes on the right, the pajamas to the left. He tapped for the second compartment, where all his more face clothes went. To the left was his dress robes. To the left were the more traditional dress robes. His shoes went in the lower part of the third compartment. The fourth compartment had all his other supplies stirred. This was quite the useful trunk. A wise buy. Shrinking it once more he placed it in his pocket. As he walked out he listened to Lady Nox speaking with her customer.

"My Lady Malfoy this looks absolutely lovely! I have no doubt in my mind Lord Malfoy will approve."

It seemed his plans just had to keep adjusting. Things couldn't be going any better for him. Everything was falling into place in the most unexpected of ways. He made his way over to the viewing area to gaze upon Lady Malfoy.

"If he dosen't, Lord Malfoy is quite the fool." He had charming smile up. "A word if you will Lady Malfoy?"


	4. Malfoy Manor

"Come on Harry! Father just bought me the latest broom!"

"I'll just be a second Draco. Don't start without me."

The blonde replica of his father nodded as he walked outside. Harry watched for a moment, watching the boy his age acting their age. Waving his hand over his shoes he fixed them, before walking outside. The Malfoy family had a nice manor, their garden was even better. They had so many beautiful roses, as well as other flowers. He picked a bouquet for the Malfoy's from his own garden, before having made it out here. The eleven year old made his way over to the grass patch, before he sat down on the ground. His legs crossed, and his back straight as he sat. He watched as Draco straddled the broom, and lifted off into the air. He heard the shifting of grass, and tilted his head to the side to see a long serpent (still mildly small) moving his way towards the young wizard. Within a few moments Muchalinda was coiled around him.

" _Why issss it you humor the Malfoy hatchling?"_

_"Hisss magical core hasss potential Muchalinda. Having him clossse isss wissse."_

_"I do not understand the point of that sssstick."_

_"It isss called a broom. Wizardsss Ussse them to fly. Wizardssss have a sssport called Quidditch, in which the broomss are ussed for."_

_"ssssport!!!!!"_

_"Calm Muchalinda. Quidditch isss nothing like Harry Hunting."_

As the snake mumbled grumpily the young wizard gazed up at the sky. Watching as Draco flew around on his broom. Practicing every move he could possibly practice. Also trying very predominantly to show off to his cousin. Trying to impress him by his flying skills. Harry watched quietly the whole time, listening. Always listening. Two distinct voices caught his attention. All he heard was mumblings, so he focused on his hearing range. All the while watching the blonde on a broom.

"It seems our dragon is showing off to the young heir." Narcissa's voice was smooth, like an elegant dance.

"Yes, Narcissa dear I have been meaning to ask you about that." That was Lucius' voice, matching his wife's without trouble.

"Hum?"

"Forgive my doubt dear, but how can you be absolutely sure he is the Black Heir? And having any relation to you?"

"The child has been here for five weeks, and you ask this now Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes well, I saw the state of his body. I was not going to question it. Now that he is taking regular potions I can."

"Dorea Potter."

"Your Great Aunt? What does she have to do with his relation to you, and our son?"

"Along with being my great aunt, she is also the great aunt of Sirus Black III. It turns out Sirus Black was deemed heir Potter-Black's God father. Though he found out it runs deeper than that. The man blood adopted him into the Black family line so he'd be his sole heir."

"So the young heir is the third cousin to Draco?"

"In every sense that is correct."

"He must be deserving of his title then. The black family hardly are able to pull of Blood adoptions. The Black's blood typically kill the child."

This was something Harry had not known. Lord Malfoy has shown some light onto more of the Black Family propaganda he has read about. He continued to listen in, wanting to know just how much more would be said.

"Being Blood adopted by Lord Black was not the only way he is related to Draco, and I."

"Oh?"

"Dorea's son Draconus Potter is his grandfather. Making Dorea his great grandmother."

"How is this possible? That can not be right. His father was James Potter. Whom in turn had the father of one Fleamont Potter."

"That's just the thing my love. Young Heir Potter-Black found the paper trail to Dracounus Potter being the very same person as Fleamont potter. Apparently Fleamont had been sick from a very young age. Dracous and Fleamont shared the same birthday. When Fleamont died from his illness Dracounus was blood adopted by Henry, taking the place of his past son. Only to continue the main branch of the Potter family. Both Dorea, and Charlus had known of this. Some of the statements the young heir showed me the gift receipts spend by them to Fleamont once their son dissapeared. All the evidence is there."

"The evidence is credible? Yes... Well it seems the Potter family was not without their scandals, as every family has some. Had he given you prior permission to tell me this? As heir of the Black family he has every right to claim secrecy on anything he speaks with you, or Draco about. If I break this he has the option to sever our ties."

"Yes, he had come to me Last week. Telling me is was quite alright to share his linage with you, only if you asked. As long as it never left this house. He has no interest in telling the world of this, yet."

"He's quite the Slytherin, if his familiar has anything to say about it."

There was something left unsaid by the man, and the woman understood what it was. He let his reign of hearing reel back in as he watched the blonde land on the ground with a large smirk on his lips. His hair was wind whipped, and it made Potter shake his head ever so slightly. He walked over with a chipper attitude.

"Did you see that!"

"Yes, you handle a broom well Draco."

The child seemed to inflate with a raging ego, which only made the green eyed boy chuckle ever so slightly.

"Come on, you should try it! I'm sure you'd love it! I mean, you are already so advanced with your magic control, and you've already read our school books twice! What harm could it do to learn how to fly before the others?"

Harry looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He had just tried playing the game, Harry's game. He had to say he was impressed by his peers potential. If he took the blonde under his wing, then he'd be so much better at it.

"There would be no harm in learning to fly in the least Draco. You make a valid point-"

" _Hatchling don't play into hisss hand so easily!"_

"I was planning on asking you if I may borrow your broom, so I may have a go. I was moved by the elegance of your moves in the sky. It was truly a sight to see. As you already offered by suggestion I have my answer."

The serpent looked ever so pleased as he slipped off the boy's body. In turn he stood up, stretching slightly. He was still quite a few feet shorter than Draco. Having the body of an abused eight year old was starting to seriously annoy him. More and more each day he had to look up to people. Draco handed the stick over, and Harry easily slipped his fingers around it. He removed his robe, allowing the clothing underneath to show. He rolled his shoulders as the blonde held his robe. Having wrapped his legs around the narrow handle of the broom he closed his eyes a moment. His legs bent at the knee, before he pushed up. He felt the tingling sensation of magic nipping into his. He grasped the handle with his hands and he let the conect of magic flow evenly, like a river running smoothly.

The feeling was absolutely unspeakable. The wind rushed past his face as he glided through the air, as if it were a knife to butter. Freedom, this truly felt like freedom. He leaned harshly to the left, ending in a twirl. Wind whipped right past his body. Causing his hair to curl, and dance. It tugged his blouse in many directions as well. He wouldn't be able to get enough of this. He had never gone so fast in his life. He had almost lost track of time. He would have if he were anyone else. Steadying the broom he flew down towards the ground. Having slowed, he landed with ease. Slipping off the broom he handed it back to Draco. His ever so charming smile on his face. The blonde could only stand there awe struck.

"That was amazing Harry! Are you positive that was your first time in a broom?"

" _Anything my hatchling triesss his hand at he isss ssssuccccesssful!"_

"I'm quite sure Draco, I've never ridden a broom in my life. This I swear to you. I learned from the best."

A small blush dusted the blondes face as he looked away embarrassed by the obvious complement. Even if it were only a game, seeing human reactions to his actions was quite interesting.

"Heir Potter-Black It is time for you check up darling."

"Of course Lady Malfoy, I am coming." He turned his attention back to Draco. "I had fun flying with you. See you later Heir Malfoy"

"Of course Heir Potter-Black"

Muchalinda easily coiled around his master as Harry collected his robe from Draco. Than proceeding back inside where Narcissa was waiting patiently for him. Together they walked up to one of the spare bedrooms. Where his check ups often occur. At least this is where they happened in the past five weeks. Taking a seat on said bed he closed his eyes a moment. He watched as Narcissa casted a spell to check on his vitals. He noticed another wand movement along with the one he grew custom to. What was she up to? Of course as the heir to her familiar house, she'd be taking every percussion to insure he was healthy. Wizards viewed children as jewels, the most precious thing they could have. Passing on family linage, and having a heir was important to an adult wizard. This is why they were not supposed to be abused.

"Harry, as your healer I need to see."

Her voice was hesitant, soft, but ever so firm. He knew this had been coming. He was waiting for her to get the backbone to tell him this. That didn't make him any less compliant to show her what she needed to see. The snake got the same idea, as he started to hiss at the woman. Only for her to take a slight step back. A small sigh, hardly audible, left the boy's lips. He ran his delicate fingers over his scales.

" _Sssslide beside me Muchalinda."_

Obeying the command, the serpent uncoiled around the small boy, and now lay beside him. Harry slowly stood up, and with a small ruffle of his clothes they where off his body. All folded, and resting in the spot he had once been sitting. He was in nothing but his silk trousers. With fists clenched he let out a small breath. This would not make him weak. He was not weak for showing his scars. He was strong. He was one of the strongest children this woman would ever meet. He willed away his strong glamors, and clenched his jaw by her audible gasp. He knew what she saw. Lady Malfoy could only stare at his scared, hairless body. She had gotten the results back many times, yet she never expected this, this much mistreatment and blatant abuse on such a small little boy. The heir to two noble pureblood families was an abuse survivor. He survived through all of that. Yet he still managed to smile, and act as he did.

On the child's back lay layer, after layer of belt lashings. His back looked like a fucked up chess board with uneven lines all the way through it. His legs hold scars of cigar burns, all over. There were splotches of red dots, making it look as if he was infested with polka dots. Under them was another layer of burn marks, the healer could not place what that was from. She just had no idea what that could possibly be from. As her eyes moved up his body she saw worse things. Every place where his bones had been broken scarred. On his torso words were carved into his body. Narcissa read over the words "Freak," "Monster," "Bastard," "Vixen," "Slut," and "Whore." All the words repeated at least twice over his side's, and front. There were also nail marks sliding down his body scarred. Hardly a place was untouched. The only spot completely free of any scarring was his lower arms.

Tears filled Narcissa's eyes as she gazed up into the boys now dull green orbs. He didn't have any sign of emotion on his face whatsoever. His eyes held that of a never ending black hole. It was as if she was seeing through his mask for the very first time. A child shouldn't be like this. No child should ever be like this. Not even a muggle born should be treated like this! Those muggles, they have done this to her cousin! What if it had been her dragon to be treated as such? It could have been him. That realization made this all the more terrible.

"The muggles who have done this will pay Lady Malfoy. They will never get away with what they did to me. Not a single one of them. The moment I am secure in the magical world, they will be facing hell fire tenfold. If they beg for mercy they will not get a single ounce of my attention."

His voice was dull, as he turned his attention towards Muchalinda. If he had a rattle, it would sourly be shaking as golden orbs flash with rage.

"Until that moment in time, this is to stay between us. As healer, patient confidentiality."

"Yes, of course Young heir. I... I understand."

He left the woman unable to speak correctly. His clothes fitted themselves on his body, and he adjusted his collar himself. His scares now hiding once more on his automatic glamors.

"Seeing the extent of you healed injuries I know that I need to use a stronger potion. Skele-Gro, as well as the strongest dose of healing potion. You will be out for an undetermined amount of time. This will allow your body to adjust and grow. You'll be smaller than your average eleven year old, but you won't look like you are eight anymore."

"I will take the potions, please do get them for me."

Narcissa easily slipped from the room. Within the next hour she returned, with a small potion container, and two medium vials. She handed him the first potion, and he downed it no problem. It had a bitter taste, as all healing potions did. This one had a stranger kick to it. The next he took was terrible. It made him want to vomit. Yet he didn't and just laid down. Groaning softly he looked at the smaller vile.

"Sleeping draught, to help my body to slip into the slumber instead of a painful knock out by my body forcibly healing."

"Yes, take it and you'll be asleep within the next few minutes."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. I'm leaving Muchalinda in your care. Ensure he gets to hunt, and never deny him access to this room while I'm asleep. He won't hurt anyone, as long as he can stay coiled around me when he does not need food."

Was the very last thing before he took his last vile. Instantly his body started to get heavy, his eyelids forcing close. He was unable to get a single yawn out as he fell asleep. The boy looked almost white, and very still. It was as if he were dead. Absolutely dead. Yet the slow rise, and fall of his chest said otherwise. His magic swirled around inside him, ready to protect its holder without a single morsel of regret.

When Harry finally woke up he felt weight on his body. Groggily he reached his hand up to stroke the scales of his familiar. Which earned him a small nip to the hand and an aggravated hiss. He chuckled faintly, a smile tracing his lips as he slowly sat up. His snake accordingly coiling around him. It seemed Muchalinda grew a few inches during his rest. Her core was connected to his. When he grew, so did he.

" _Hatchling have better be waking up now! You leave for sssschool in the morning. Foolish, foolish hatchling!"_

_"I'm ssssorry Muchalinda. I didn't expecct it to have taken thisss long. It makessss sssensssse. It'sss taken a month and three daysss to give me the body of a very malnutritioned eleven year old. I'm ssstilll tired. Allow me ressst until the morning."_

Before he got an answer he fell back asleep. Much to his serpents irritation. When he did wake again Muchalinda was hunting. He walked to the bathroom, and stripped down. He washed his body, and hair. It's grown some, but still so frustrating. A sigh left his lips as he dried off. Quietly he made it to his room, while in a towel. He changed his attire, as well as setting his dirty clothes in their place after willing them clean. He adjusted his sizes, having them refit against his grown body. (Hardly at that. He at least looked like a tiny eleven year old now. Not a tiny eight year old.) Checking the third compartment he insured all his books where in order. Taking one quick look at his schools books he walked down stairs. His trunk in hand, ready to be leaving for Hogwarts train within the hour.

Muchalinda slithered his way over, curling around him. He was underneath his robes as he gazed at the Malfoy family. Draco had this relieved look in his eyes. A grin tracing his face for a moment. Than his typical expression on his face. As a young heir should be able to wear such a simple expression. Lord Malfoy also looked relieved, but Lady Malfoy was the most ecstatic by this recovery.

"Come with me Young Heir Potter-Black. You will be side-along appariting with me to Platform 9 3/4"

"I appreciate this Lord Malfoy, thank you."

As the older wizard held his arm out the younger one took it. Muchalinda holding onto his hatchling tightly. His trunk in his hand quite firmly. Pop They were gone, leaving the Malfoy Manor empty. With a flood of light they appeared on the platform before anyone else. Goodbyes were shared, and the two eleven year olds made their way onto the train. Claiming a compartment for themselves they waited. Just you wait Albus Dumbledore. The boy savor is coming to school, and he is not what you expect him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments. I appreciate them all. :)


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry gazed out of the compartment window silently. His hand smoothing over his familiar's scales ever so slightly. Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him at Hogwarts. Of course he was. The boy may have never met this wizard before, but he knew the type. Someone who tries to control everything while they sit on the background watching. It was disrespectful, and foul. He couldn't even condone respect for the bloody bastard whom left him with muggles. The worst sort of muggles at that. He need not worry about their outcome, for it will be worse than death. It was befitting of the ones whom dared lay their hands on him. A species of much higher stature than they. He picked out the sounds of crying mothers, and happy mothers, as well as many voices fill the station by the train. It wouldn't be long now. They'd be on their way.

"Hey Harry."

"Hum? What is it Draco?"

"When the train starts moving, your not going to be sitting with me for very long are you?"

"I will be going around, making contacts with the other students once everything has settled. I will return before the ride is up. Do not fret cousin."

This seemed to appease the blond as the conversation died after that. He knew not to say anything about his cousins abuse. He knew not to say anything about them spending most of the summer together. He knew how to act when others were around. As if he didn't know he and Harry were related. At least not informs anyone not belong to the house of the serpent. Harry trained him subtly over the matter for five weeks. He was fairly positive that Narcissa continued that training while he was out for a month. He had no reason for suspicion in this matter. As the train took off he stood up. He gave a nod towards the blonde as Muchalinda coiled under his outer robes. The serpent has not said much this morning. He's received some aggravates nips here and there. He deserved them in every right. He had left Muchalinda alone in the Malfoy manor for a month, give or take.

Students were bustling about, trying to find compartments to sit in. Trying to snag some with friends, while the other first years were nervous. The smell they gave off was simply revolting. They didn't know how to mask anything they felt. Human beings really are useless. He was not paid a second glance as he made his way through the Slytherin section of the train. He would wait until later, before playing with the house of the serpent. He had plenty of time to play with them. Right now he needed to make an impression on the other students. He has to sway their opinion before he was sorted. It would just be bothersome if he didn't do it right away. It would be quite the challenge though. Something he didn't feel the need to do when he can easily avoid it.

He came across an open compartment. What caught his attention was the magical core surrounded by mediocre ones. The young wizard could only stand there, and admire the potential this person had. His magic was a light blue, that would swirl with this vibrant orange. It was brilliant. Neutral, this wizard had a natural affinity that leaned more towards the light. It would make sense this male’s core was more developed than Malfoy's. He has been training longer. It was still a sight to see for sure.

"May I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Umm no, I'm just taking a walk." Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. His brilliant green eyes shining with embarrassment.

"Nervous huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every first year is nervous during the trip to Hogwarts. I know I was pretty nervous during my first train ride."

This wizard belonged to the Hufflepuff house. They were known for their loyalty. They had this loyalty that would undeniably not be broken. While Slytherin house respected those in power, and followed them without fault. Ravenclaw respected those with the most knowledge. Gryffindor respected those whom proved themselves. Keeping that in mind he continued, with a small smile on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if anyone says they weren't nervous on their first trip they'd be lying. I'm Cedric by the way."

"Thanks for helping me cope with my nerves Cedric. It's helped a lot really. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Cedric seemed to freeze as he gazed at the young wizard. He stared a moment, before smiling at him. His reaction was pretty different than anyone else who he's talked to. It really was interesting.

"No problem Harry. I'm happy to help. If you need anything I'll be there to help."

"Thanks Cedric, I'll keep that in mind."

Harry gave a small wave, before he continued to make his way down the train. He listened to what the others in Cedric's compartment was saying.

"Ced that was-"

"Harry Potter! You just spoke to the Harry Potter!"

"I know guys, He probably gets your reactions all the time. I wanted to offer my friendship to him. You know, be real."

A small smirk made its way onto Harry's lips as he continued on his way. He stopped to make conversation with the older students that he passed by. He was coping a feel for what his years at Hogwarts would be like. He especially made sure he was friendly with the last years, leaving an everlasting impression on them. As he continued walking he saw this toad. He knelt down to pick the creature up, while raising an eyebrow. Someone actually bought a toad? It had a small amount of magic within. This toad was another's familiar. This was why Muchalinda didn't try to devour the slimy thing. He continued to walk, las he slid the amphibian in his cloaks pocket. Before him was a split core that matched exactly.

"What do we have here?"

"I do believe we have a little wandering Firsty here Fred."

"I do believe you're right George."

The young wizard raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at the taller red haired twins. Their magical cores were identical, which explained the same core split in half. It was they were the same person, in two different bodies. Interesting, honestly. It's something he's never witnessed before. The magical world was full of it's own surprises. He much preferred it to the muggle "surprises."

"Hello~ Fred, George."

"Hello little Firsty."

"It's not polite not to introduce yourself you know."

"How rude." They both chime.

"Harry Potter, sorry for being rude. You gave me a quite fright."

"Harry Potter-"

"The one and only-"

"Harry Potter! Boy savor? Prove it."

Harry raised his eyebrow. These twins were amusing. He brought his hand to his forehead, brushing his scurf from hiding his scar. Brown eyes focus in on his scar, and they look at each other. Nodding they wrap their arms around his shoulders.

"Well Harry Potter it's your lucky day!"

"You just met the one and only Weasley twins! That's Fred!"

"And That's George."

"We got your back. Anyone messes with ya Harry we'll take care of them. Can't have the boy savior being bullied can we?"

"No I don't think that's quite right Fred."

"You're right George, it's not right. Anyone bullying Harry here is not right-"

"In their own head."

"Er, Thanks you guys. It means a lot to have you as friends. You're quite impressive."

"You hear that George?"

"I most certainly did Fred."

"Thank you Harry! We're honored!"

"It's my pleasure."

"Now Fred I have a feeling-"

"Yes, I'm feeling it to."

"Shouldn't we-"

"Be somewhere?"

"Fred, George there you are. You're late for the meeting!"

From behind them a harsh voice sounded disappointed in the twins as he spoke. Harry turned his gaze to him. Taking in the appearance of a male taller than him. Which was not saying anything. Everyone on this train was taller than him. This male had short hair, a grey swirling core with swirls of a medium blue. He was a Gryffindor, if the red tie was anything to go by.

"Who do you have here? A first year? I'm sorry for the twins bothering you, excuse them. They have minds of their own. They are also late. Get moving boys! Now. We have to discuss the game plan."

"Yeah yeah boss man. We're going, we're going."

The two walked off silently. Leaving the young wizard with the one whom came to get them. Mumbling to each other about strict Quidditch captains, and ruining the fun. He focused back on the brunette before him, having to gaze up.

"It's alright. They weren't bothering me any. I apologize for keeping them from the meeting, um-"

"Wood, Oliver Wood. I don't blame you, you're just a first year while they are starting their second year. I had sign ups last year in the common room for anyone who wanted to try and join Quidditch team. It is required to meet up with the captain on the train. They are the only two to sign up after their first year. They have potential as Beaters. So I have to keep on them. Sorry, I'm frustrated. Forgive me-"

"Harry Potter, and I don't mind Wood. Quidditch is an important aspect to our society. The best wizarding sport offered. Anyone who doesn't take it seriously shouldn't be playing in the school teams to begin with."

"Finally someone who shares my view! You're not bad Potter. I hope you're a glorified lion. If not, than I'll be looking forward to playing you. I need to get going now, but it was a pleasure speaking with you."

"The pleasure was all mine Wood!"

Harry watched him walk off. A small smile graced his lips as he continued to walk. He made it towards the end. He could feel the toad wiggling around in his pocket, and he rolled his eyes. He would have left the thing if it wouldn't gain his favor with whom ever the owner was. Who could be so incompetent to lose their familiar? Did they even realize this toad was their familiar?

"Trevor? Trevor? Oh man Trev where'd you go? Gran'll kill me if I lose you!"

The toad in his pocket started to jump, we'll try to jump that is. He made sure it couldn't escape from him. How embarrassing would it be if he let a measly toad escape him? He'd never hear the end of it. Muchalinda would give him an earful. Not to mention he's already angry at the wizard. He's quite the moody snake when he wanted to be.

"Excuse me?" He spoke calmly, charmingly as always.

The round boy around his age jumped. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was skittish, his magic was shivering within him.

"Y-Yeah? Umm.... Ummm... Oh!!! Have you seen a toad? I-I lost mine. His name's Trevor."

"Oh yeah! Don't worry I found him." Harry reached into his pocket, handing the boy the toad. "He's singing, now that he's found you."

"R-really? I-um. I don't know how to- but um... T-thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem really! You're lucky I found him, and not someone who would have stepped on him." As Potter stopped talking he smiled in a friendly way.

The rounded eleven year old's eyes narrowed in horror. He cradled the toad close, looking at Trevor's savior with so much gratitude in his eyes. Which only made the green eyes boy smile up at him.

"Your familiar is lucky to have someone who cares about him so much."

"O-oh! Yeah~ Thanks. I-I just don't.... I mean I keep losin him~ Are you sure Trevor really is my familiar?"

"I can feel the relationship between you two. I'm sure he's your familiar. You just need a bit more confidence in yourself. He's feeding off your nerves."

As he took a closer look into his magical core he noticed something off. It weren't as small as he once thought. He had originally thought he was one step to becoming a squib. There was something about this weak wizard. His core was small, and shaky. Yet it wasn't. No, there was something blocking him. Something that made him so cowardly.

"I-I'm Neville! Neville Longbottom~ A-again thank you."

"It's my pleasure Neville. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter! O-oh! I-I'm so sorry! You had to help me, and Trevor~ I-I'm...."

Harry held his hand up, giving a small smile. He set his hand on the top of his shoulder gently. He nodded once, before dropping his hand.

"It's fine Mr. Longbottom. Don't worry about it. Get back to your Compartment. Remember I'll be here if you need any help."

Neville nodded, and started to walk back after once more expressing his thanks. He started back towards the end of the train himself. Making idle chat with those he passed along the way. Spreading the public view of him as he did so. A compartment door suddenly opened, and a red haired boy popped out. He narrowed his eyes once, taking in his appearance. He was just as freckled as the twins. Yet his magical core was so repulsive that it made him want to vomit. The colors clashed horribly with each other. Muchalinda even seemed to be put off by this child's presence.

"Harry Potter right? I'm Ron Weasley. If you're looking for a compartment you've found the right one. You wouldn't want to be hanging out with the wrong sort. If you know what I mean, right mate?"

How did he know who he was? It was suspicious. It was like he was foaming at the mouth for this chance. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone in this train, but he really didn't trust this Weasley. He was so repulsed by his magic, and his attitude he wanted to ignore him. Yet he had to play, see where things would go.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that, Weasley."

"The wrong sort, you know the evil wizards. The dark wizards. The ones in league with the man who killed your parents. You remember that don't you? You wouldn't want to be betraying your parents would you?"

He has no tact, no respect for the dead. Bringing in his parents like that? What kind of bastard is he? Who set him up to this? Someone had to of set him up to this. He has no hope in this boy. He's so strongly bias it was repulsive. He was nothing like the twins, absolutely nothing like them. Disgusting, like those muggles who where so much beneath him. Was he really trying to guilt him into sitting with him? How foolish.

"Yes I remember. Quite painfully in fact, each moment of it. Now if you'll excuse me Weasley I'll be going back to my compartment."

Harry used every forced ounce of tact he had, before he snubbed the ginger off. He made small comments to those he passed, but stayed to himself. He had to keep Muchalinda calm, and quiet. Which he was struggling to do as the creature tightened around him. He made his way to his compartment, opened the door, and looked around. Beside Draco sat two bulky males. A crossed from him was another two boys. He walked towards his seat, shooting the darker skinned male a look. He scotched over without a second thought. Having sat down, he turned his attention out the window.

"Crabe get the door."

The one known as Crabe grunted, before shuffling from his seat. He shut the door, before taking a seat stiffly again.

"Harry these are first years, just as we are. They are Slytherin's for sure. We Slytherin's stick together."

Harry only gave a small nod to Draco. He felt his serpent uncoiled, slipping out from under his robes. He hissed in a fury that made the other first years tense.

" _How dare that vile hatchling talk to hissss sssuperior that way!! He hassss no resssspect!!!! Why didn't my hatchling put him in hisss place!!!_ "

Muchalinda snapped at the young wizard, making the others tense even more. Harry only brought his hand up to grasp the serpent's throat. Brilliant green orbs gave into furious golden ones.

" _You will not raisssse your voiccce at me Muchalinda. You are my familiar. I am your hatchling. Remember your placcce."_

Muchalinda calmed as he bobbed his head back in forth. He bowed it, before coiling around his shoulders.

" _Hatchling hasss proven he hasss not gotten sssoft during hisss ssslumber. I dearly apologize hatchling."_

_"You are forgiven. Don't think you can get away with it again."_

_"Of courssse hatchling. I undersssstand."_

With that settled he looked up at the stares. He cleared his voice, straightening himself out as his chin tilted slightly forward. Draco calmed and did the same. Yet made himself a bit smaller. The others following suit.

"Potter, Harry Potter. Forgive my dispute with my familiar. He was aggravated by what a foolish ginger said to me."

"A ginger? You must be talking about a Weasley. Filthy blood traitors the lot of them."

Harry held a hand to Draco. Making him mumble quietly, but comply in shutting up.

"While I agree the youngest is vile, the twins are off limits. They have their uses."

"So what did the Weasley say?" The darker skinned male spoke up uncertainly. His dark eyes gazing or to the tiny male rig beside him. It was easy to tell he hardly believed what he was told about him. But a show of the parseltongue easily shit those doubts.

"Zabini you can't ask him that!"

"Draco it is quite alright. I have no problem with sharing what the vile Weasley said to me. He tried getting me to share a compartment with him. Wanting to keep me from the 'wrong sort.' He went so far to ask me if I remembered what happened to my parents. He tried to guilt with betraying my dead parents."

" _Issss thisss wissse Hatchling?"_

_"Yesss. Sssending the Ssslytherin hatchlingsss after the foul wizard issss wissse. Don't you agree?"_

_"Yessss."_

"He did what!" Draco snapped, with eyes narrowed quite delay actually.

"He has no tact!" That one came from The thin, stringy male sitting beside Zabini.

"Give us the word Heir Potter, and we shall take care of the blood traitor."

"Let it be for now, let him stew in what he has done. Let him be soothed into a comfort, so he knows not what he has done. First we shall turn his siblings against him. Than he shall see what we Serpents can do."

Grins traced the other eleven year olds mouths. He knew how to push the right buttons with the people he was around. It would be simple to snag the Slytherin house for his cause. As soon as he showed his power, they'd follow him. Not to mention his way with words. He wouldn't have to try that hard.

"Yes well, This here is Crabbe, and Goyle. Zabini, and Nott."

"First names?"

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you Heir Potter."

"Theodore, Theodore Nott. It's a pleasure."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Vincent Crabbe."

Harry nodded once more. The bulky males had stiff voices. As if they weren't used to talking much. He shifted his gaze out the window. The talk between them started up again. They left him alone as he just wanted silence. He closed his eyes, contributing to the conversation every now and then. Night fell over the sky, meaning a light turned on in their compartment as the young heir was reading one of his many pleasure read books.

"I swear if you weren't so Slytherin you'd be a ravenclaw Potter."

"We're on a last name basis now?"

"What? No! I didn't mean-"

"Calm down Draco. Wake the others. We're almost to our stop."

As the train came to stop his school uniform made its way onto his body. The robes he was wearing taking their place in his trunk. He shrunk it, setting it in his pocket. He didn't trust anyone with his trunk besides himself. Even if they couldn't break into it without a great amount of magical force. Muchalinda made his way under the purely black robes, hiding as the others scrambled around to get ready. He led his compartment out of the train with a push of the door. Once stepping onto the platform the rush of many students made his line of vision. The many students he talked to gave him nods, or smiled. He also got wishes of good luck.

"First years this way! To the boats!" A giant burly man shouted in his gruff voice.

"See you in the common room Harry. I explained the public attitude we are to have towards you to the others. Don't worry they won't blow your plans."

Harry nodded towards Draco as they boarded the boats. If only the little blonde knew his plans. As Harry waited for the next boat he listened to the nervous first years gasping at the castle in the distance. A boat pulled up, which only caused him to gaze at the creature pulling it. It didn't surprise him that none of the others could see it. If they could, he'd have to talk with them. No one should dare lay their hands on a child, as he had been touched. Sitting silently as three others awkwardly stumbled onto the boat, he gently traced the water with his fingers.

"H-Harry! It's nice to see you again! I-I have to thank you again!"

"It's nice to see you as well Neville. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the train ride."

"Yes! I-it was nice."

Harry smiled at him, nodding as he gazed at him. He turned his attention towards the castle. Her magic was beautiful. So vast, and large. It gave him such warmth, even his snake could feel it.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

He gazed forward at the girl with puffy brown hair, and crooked teeth.

"That is correct, who might you be?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. It was quite easy to manipulate the weak minded. Children typically had the weakest minds. Yet some adults had easily manipulated minds as well.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure. I have to thank you for saving the wizarding world Harry Potter."

She was forward wasn't she? Granger, he's heard the name before. Ah yes, she was a muggle born. He didn't quite believe in muggle born. Muggles can't give offspring to magical beings. They had absolutely no magic in their mundane souls. Muggle borns must have a squib in their line, somewhere. This is why even Squibs should be kept a better eye on, even if they where a lower ranking.

"Granger you said?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Your parents are dentist. My aunt takes my cousin there."

He swallowed his words, hating speaking on the pathetic muggles with a pleasant tone.

"Oh really! How wonderful."

He nodded once, and he turned to gaze the castle as they docked. He was here, at Hogwarts. His seeds were already planted within the minds of the others. The wizard known as Dumbledore will rue the day he decided to place him on the Dursley door steps without so much as a warming spell. A woman with a thin nose was waiting for them. Her eyes were narrowed as she herded everyone from the boats. He follows in step, keeping his fringe over his scar as they made their way through the castle. He could feel her magic tickling acrossed his body. He ran his fingers over one of the walls. She was welcoming him to her halls. He felt at ease, but that did not bring his sense of duty down. He knew Hogwarts would accept his plans. It was a feeling he was getting. His feelings were never wrong. He could trust himself, for the longest time he could only trust himself. Now he has Muchalinda, and this castle on his side. Both beautiful beings.

"Now wait here, I'll be along to get you."

She than walked away. Harry waited silently for her to return. He listened, hearing the students in the great hall. All talking about the first years. He heard Whispers of his name. All curious to what house he'd be in. All but the Slytherin population. He spoke to the other houses, gaining their hearts as his words swayed them.

When the woman came back he followed the crowd, meeting the gaze of some of the older wizards he met on the train. Everything was quiet. Muchalinda's hisses would be heard in this dead silence. His familiar knew to keep quiet. The deputy headmistress started to call names. He stood silently as many students were being placed after the charmed hat sang his song.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy."

Before heir Malfoy could even get to the stool the hat screamed out.

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

He had a smirk on his lips as the house of green clapped for him. Zabini was placed in Slytherin, as was the rest of his compartment mates. Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw, Neville in Gryffindor. The number of first years was starting to dwindle down. He was among four others needing to be placed.

"Harry Potter."

He made his way up the stairs. To keep the hat from screaming his house he flowed his magic into it as he made his way to it. Keeping it silent until he sat down. The hat was placed upon his head.

- _Harry Potter, quite the young wizard I see. Keeping me from sorting you as I felt your magic trickling close to me. With good reason I suppose. Quite the past you have Heir Potter-Black.-_

_-I knew some strong charms make you able to sort these students. The founders made you did they not? What have you say on my linage? May I know your name?-_

_-Ah. You are the first student in fifty-four years to ask my name. Godric Gryffindor gave me the name Alistair. Salazar gave me the name Farco. Those two never could make up their minds. They were all but of the same. You may call me what you will.-_

_-Of course Alistar-Farco. It's a pleasure to know your given name.-_

_-Yes, It is a pleasure to talk to one of your intelligence young wizard. Hogwarts has welcomed her heir home. She will follow your call, use her as you plan. The old one has twisted her with his ways far too long. I have been twisted by him far to long.-_

_-I will free her from his rein. This I promise Alister-Farco. I shall continue as my ancestors have set. Those opposing shall fall.-_

_-I accept what you shall do young heir. As an old hat whom has lived since the founding of this great school, you have my acceptance. Muggles should never have the lives of magical children in their hands. Your life proves as much. Make them suffer my heir. Make them pay-_

"Yes, Difficult. Quite difficult Harry Potter. But where to out you? Hum~ Yes, I know. SLYTHERIN!!"

The hall that was at the edge of their seats quitted even more. All eyes on him, he could feel a flare of magic behind him. Yes Dumbledore, wreath in anger for he will not fall under your hand. The professor beside him took the hat. He slowly stood up, meeting the eyes of those staring at him. He stood up, making his way towards the Slytherin table. As he sat the sorting continued. He could feel a hard gaze, and he lifted his eyes up to gaze at the man dressed in black. A dark wizard, his core tells him as such. He was shocked, yet angry at him. His nose was slightly cracked, and he had this aura about him. He had greasy long black hair, and a conflicted aura to boot.

"That's my godfather. Severus Snape."

Draco whispered to him, as everyone was to busy to notice. Severus Snape? He's a professor here at Hogwarts? Things seem to be developing quite nicely, quite nicely indeed. As the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood at the podium. He listened to his words closely. Listening to everything the man said, closely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all. If any student is caught they shall lose house points, and receive detention. The third corridor of the west wing is strictly off limits as well. Any students wondering there has the chance of death, so avoid it. Now I shall leave us off with a few words. Bubbles, Troubles, Truffles. That is all. Enjoy the feast."

Food filled the tables. Harry narrowed his eyes at it. A roar of voices filled the air, and he spread his napkin over his lap. His eyes scanned the table searching for that one Slytherin at the top of the ranks. He slowly got his food after all started to eat. Subtly his little group ate after him. Those whom spoke to snakes was a rarity. The only known wizarding family with that skill had ties to Salazar himself. That was all it took to get the loyalty of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. He already had the loyalty of Malfoy once it was revealed they were related. Family was everything to a pureblood. He ate some of his food. His stomach was not compliant. He was not very hungry at all. Than again he was trained to only eat once every three to four weeks. He had to take it slow.

As students started to leave for their dorms after desert he stood up. The first years went ahead with the prefect, leaving him behind. Which is how he planned it. He wondered out of the great hall.

"Harry."

He gazed up at the voice, seeing as it belonged to one Cedric.

"Oh hello Cedric."

"I just wanted you to know my offer still stands. It must have been a shock to be placed in Slytherin. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure the other students will feel the same. Give them a chance."

"Thank you Cedric."

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about house rivalries. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here at Hogwarts. I have to get going, I don't want to keep you from being shown the dungeons."

"Thank you, have a nice night."

As the conversation needed he felt a tingle in his scar. His gazed drifted forward as a male in a turban was watching him closely. Green orbs narrow as he watched the professor walk over. This wizard was black, tainted. His original core was being tampered with. There was something wrong with him. Something was attached to him.

"H-how I-interesting. P-potter a S-Slytherin. I-it s-seems you've b-been s-separated from t-the o-others."

"Sorry Professor. I felt like they didn't want me around much. I-I'm not sure where the dorms are. Could you help me?"

"Y-yes o-of c-coarse! F-follow me M-mr. P-potter."

As the sketchy man led him down towards the dungeons, he was trying to read what was wrong with him. There was something seriously wrong with him. He didn't want to discuss it with Muchalinda until he was in his dorm room.

"H-here w-we a-are! S-shall I-I knock?"

"No sir, everything is alright. I know the password."

"O-oh, o-okay. G-good day."

He waited for the professor to round the corner before he gazed at the door with a snake in the picture. It coiled, and bobbed. It was just gazing at him with fierce eyes. Suiting for the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.

" _Open_ "

Just as he expected the door opened for him. He walked in, the door shutting behind him. He slipped in unnoticed, blending into the crowd as Severus explained the important facts of Hogwarts.

"First years this is a warning. The rest of the school already has a misconception of we snakes. Do not expect fair treatment. Slytherin is one body to the outside world. Stick together, and don't show anything else. Leave whatever problem you have behind the common room walls. We are a united front. I may be here to help you, but I will not get you out of detentions I believe you to deserve in every right."

The first years nodded once, and Harry felt the man's glare directly at him. The hatred was not hidden. At least it was not hidden to the young heir. It had to do with his father. Lord Malfoy showed him memories of the James Potter he saw. It was foul, sickening. He had the genetics shared with a man who bullied students. Whom got away with bullying. Severus Snape being the focus of his deadly "pranks." How he ever managed to get the girl was absolutely unfathomable. He was a right git. A bloody bastard. He was just as bad as Petunia, and Dubley Dursley. Yet he had just a slightly better light than Vernon. But all four were absolute trash under his feet. Only one of the four was dead.

"With that said, your time tables will be in your dormitories. You will find your maps with them there. If you're going to do anything against the rules don't get caught. Boys dorms on the left, girls to the right."

As the man finished he left the room with a swish of his black robes. Harry felt the room split. He felt all these looks on his body as he casually walked towards the left of the room. He walked through the door leading to the dorm rooms. Walking up he found his name on the plates. He was sharing his dorm room with Malfoy, Zabini, And Nott. He walked into the room, and instantly went to the bed he wanted. Setting his trunk Beside his desk he opened it. Muchalinda slithered his way onto the floor, as Potter changed from his school uniform to his nice fitting pajamas.

Soon the door opened, and in walked in his dorm mates. The door was shut, and they started to settle in their things while unpacking. He sat on his bed, and looked at his time table. Tomorrow it started. He gazed at the others as they changed.

"When are you going to gain the respect, and following of the other Slytherin's Harry?"

"You need not worry about that Draco. It will happen soon. You will not need to keep up that act in front of our house for too long."

"I wish to see it when it happens."

"Than do keep a close following with me, Heir Zabini."

"Of course Heir Potter! I was not thinking of anything else."

"Rest, you have impressions to set tomorrow."

"Of course."

 

 


	6. First Day

Harry waved his hand over the messy bed covers, and they instantly straightened out. He walked from the bed, allowing Muchalinda to stay cuddled up on his warm pillows. After getting this things from his trunk, he walked to the bathroom. Stepping inside he shut the door, and the door locked. Setting his things down he disrobed manually. The water turned on as he stepped into the shower. A small sigh let his lips as warm water slipped down his emaciated body. Brilliant green eyes closed as he leaned his head back. Fingers slide through soaked black locks. The warmth traced his scalp as his fingers parted the way. Straightening his head he shook the water from his head. Having taken the soap he washed his body. As he stepped out his body instantly dried. Before him was a full length mirror. He paused a moment to gaze at it, his glamors fading. With dull, narrowed eyes he stared at the words carved on his skin. Taking a step to the mirror he traced the glass.

“I am not weak.”

His hand dropped as turned his back to the mirror. He picked up his clothing, they instantly fitting to his body. Slipping his arms through the black cloak with green pinning on the inside, he adjusted it. Adjusting his green striped tie he felt his glamors slide back on. It was as if he was sliding on gloves. He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth the mess down. The thick mess destroyed brushes, so there was no use to trying to brush it down. His fringe covered his scar, which he was pleased about. Being finished with his time he walked out to the dorm rooms. Setting his things in his trunk he pulled out his fine school bag. He slipped in his school supplies, and easily shut the trunk. He hears a rustling from his bed, and gazed up at the snake’s face right before him.

“ _Hatchling iss up earlier than normal.”_

_“Yess, now shall we head out? Unlesss you’d rather watch our roommatessss sssleep.”_

_“Sssss”_

A small chuckle left his lips as he felt the serpent slip under his school robes. He stood, and set his bag in its place. Leaving the dorm room with his time table, and map in hand he gazed around the common room once down there. Leaving the dorm room he gazed around. Looking down at the map he followed it. The castle welcomed him with her magic. His fingers brushed against her walls. His orbs closed as he basked in the comforting magic. Continuing along his way he heard a low meow from his left. A cat, God does he detest those foul creatures. Annoying four legged monsters they are. This cat was watching him with a stink eye.

“ _Shall I eat it?”_

_“No, leave it be.”_

He walked over to the thing, and knelt down. He set his hand to the monster, allowing her to smell him. He smiled, before running his fingers through the absurdly long fur. His magic trickling through the cat’s. She soon began purring, rubbing into his hand. Even if the young wizard wished to scowl he kept a smile on his face. The cat’s owner was coming, he could hear the scuffling feet.

“What do you think you're doing to Mrs. Norris.”

Harry gazed up at the caretaker, before standing up. He brushed himself off as Mrs. Norris walked over to him. He picked her up instantly, stroking her fur foundly. They were magically bound, even if he was a lowly Squib. Of course they would be. Stupid troublemaking cat.

“And what are you doing creeping about the castle this hour! Up to no good no doubt. On your first day to, you'll be just like your no good father.” He mumbled sourly.

“Oh No Professor Filch, I’m not going to be much trouble. I was just trying to navigate my way through the school with my map sir. I don't want to be late to any of my classes on my first day. That's when I saw your beautiful cat. I was worried for her. I didn't want her to be getting in trouble around here. I'm not so used to the castle yet, so I'm not sure if it can be dangerous or not.”

“Professor?” He was dazed. “I'm- Well I'm not a professor Mr. Potter. I'm just the caretaker~”

“You're the caretaker? Oh wow! You must know this school inside and out! That's so cool sir! You get to live in this amazing castle.”

“Oh, well~ Yes of course! I'm the only one qualified for this job!” He gave an assertive nod, as he pet his familiar foundly still.

The boy gazed down at his map. His lips purse as he looked left and right, than back up at the caretaker. Filch noticed, and he took a prompt step forward. He pointed at the map.

“If ya take this route here you'll get to Transfiguration from charms without running into anyone. This here is the quickest way to the dungeons from the top floor. Here's a short cut.”

It continued like that until all the shortcuts were traced out for the young wizard. He bowed his head in thanks, before waving towards the older man. He continued on his way, exploring what was told to him. He closed his eyes a moment, taking in this calm sense of the morning. It has always been his favorite time of day. No one stirred, everything had this tranquil sense of calm. A small smile graced his lips, as his shoulders rolled.

“ _Hatchling_?” The snake slithered out from under his robes. He ran his fingers over his scales. His head tilting, so both their cheeks could rub against each other affectionately.

“ _The morning, it’sss ssso tranquil. As if nothing bad hasss ever happened, or will happen. Just the calm before the ssstorm.”_

Muchalinda did not reply, just nudged the young man once more. The silence took over them again, and the serpent hid once more. As he continued his exploration he noticed a strange picture frame. He walked over to it, his fingers tracing the intricate golden designs. Very small streams of light peeked through the window near him. He talked towards it, watching as the sun peeked out. Streams of light flooded the area, giving it a lively feel.

Making his way through the castle he walked into a classroom. The seats were arranged on different tiers, windowing the students towards the teacher's seat, which was at the very bottom tier, towards the back of the room. Gazing around he walked over to a seat on the first tier from the teacher's desk. His seat was in the middle of the row next time the steps. Taking out some parche,not he set it on the desk. His wand sitting beside him as his charms book lay before him. He finished getting ready as his quill and ink sat beside his parchment. His hands fold in his lap as he waited patiently. Not too soon after the door opened.

“Oh my!” A small voice squeaked as the man stopped walking. “Mr. Potter what are you doing here so early!”

“I'm sorry Professor. I hadn't wanted to be late for my first lesson. If I'm too early I will wait outside.”

As he finished speaking he stood up, starting to gather his things again. The short man came down the steps, waving his hand with a smile on his lips. His eyes had lit up with something he has truly never seen before. It was quite curious.

“Oh no, no. Do not worry about it Mr. Potter. Please take your seat. The others won't be too long now.”

“Of course Professor, thank you.”

Harry once more sat down. He watched as the half goblin started to prepaid for the horde of students bound to be coming any moment. The first class of the day was a Slytherin shared with Gryffindor. A lot of the classes Slytherin had was with Gryffindor. Three days out of the week all classes was with the rival houses. Than the other two Slytherin shared with both Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Today he'd be working on the young Gryffindor’s. As long as he didn't have to deal with that foul red thing.

Students started to fill in ten to fifteen minutes later. Those with red ties took a seat to the left. While those in green ties took the right. He sighed lowly, and gazed up as he saw a familiar magic. He raised his hand, and over some timid boy. Neville raised his hand to wave. He scurried over, and slipped into the seat right next to Harry. A Scottish lad followed, and sat next to Neville. Or was he Irish?

“M-morning Harry! This is a roomate-of mine.”

“I'm Seamus Finnigan!”

“Good morning Seamus. I'm Harry Potter.”

“Yeah I know! Pleasa to meet you!”

Harry nodded as he shook his hand with a smile. He leaned back in his chair as he looked around the room. Behind them to the right was Malfoy, and Zabini. On his right side was Nott, and another Slytherin student. Parkinson was it? Crabbe, and Gyole were behind Malfoy. On the right of the room sat that red thing, and some other students he'd have to introduce himself to at a later date.

“Settle, settle. Welcome to charms! I'm Professor Flitwick!”

The professor went over safety in his classroom, then started to go over their first lesson. The feathers were passed out, and the young wizard set his quill back in its ink plot after he finished writing his mandatory notes. Of course he already knew how to do this, but taking notes would get on the professors better sides. He took his wand in hand, and listened to the other students.

“Just a swish and flick. Wingardium Leviosa.”

He took his wand, and did the movements flawlessly. He spoke the words as an afterthought, and raised the feather in the air.

“Oh! There you have it! Way to go Mr. Potter! Ten points to Slytherin!”

“W-way to go Harry! H-how did you?” He asked shyly.

Potter lowered his feather, and related his wand hand. It was a low leveled spell, but running his magic through his wand made it feel more concentrated. He could see why wizards used them as tools. It made magic so much easier to control. Yet he's been doing wandless, and wordless magic sense he was a little boy. He wouldn't trade it in. That would only limit him. He showed Seamus, and Neville the correct wand movements slowly. His gaze shifting beside him towards Nott. Than behind him as Malfoy, and Zabini. They were watching him subtly.

“Like this, slowly. Try it without the spell.”

After they got the movements down he nodded.

“Very good, now speak the words, clearly. Don't over pronounce the syllables. Try it slowly, but not to slow. It won't work if you force it, let it feel natural.”

Two nods from the boys showed they understood. Not to long after they had their feathers floating above their books. Seamus’ feather burst into flames. While Neville’s went out of control and flew past the quite surprised professor. Not too soon after the three following his instructions subtly got it, and raised their heads proudly.

“Oh! Good job, good job everyone! Ten points each! Five points Mr. Potter for helping your fellow classmates!”

The redhead was scowling towards him. He was swinging his wand as if he was about ready to poke an eye out. He was pronouncing it wrong entirely. He got an idea. He stood from his seat, walking over to the right of the room.

“Excuse me, Ron? You're doing it wrong. If you-” His tone was even, friendly. Ronald scrunched his nose as he turned his head.

“I don't need help from the likes of a slimy snake like you! Just get! You bloody traitor!”

He pushed the right buttons. He held this very confused look, and his shoulders slump. A few gasps were heard from the other students. He smirked on the inside as he backup, and walked away. He slipped into his seat as Neville set a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Seamus, and Neville glaring over at Ron.

“Mr. Weasley! Fifteen points from Gryffindor. That was uncalled for. I will be talking with your head of house over this.”

The class ended in silence. With Ronald fuming in his seat. He easily made his way towards the library during his free period. He spoke with the librarian, before he picked out some books to read. Taking a seat he looked around seeing older students in the Gryffindor house. He made his way over to them, smiling thinly. He sat with them, speaking. What an oddity. The Liberian was shocked to see older lions speaking with a tiny first year snake. By the end of his free period he went to his next class. He was the first student in transfiguration.

“Mr. Potter~ A word please.”

“Of course Professor.” He walked over to her as he finished speaking.

“I was told about what happened earlier. I just wish to tell you Mr. Weasley will be punished for his sharp tongue.”

“Professor, what did he mean?”

“Your parents where Gryffindor’s.”

“So my being in Slytherin makes me a Traitor to my own blood?”

“No of course not Harry. That's nonsense. The house does not define the student.”

Curious woman, would she say the same to one Draco Malfoy? Or Blaise Zabini? Was she just saying this because he was the child savior? Obviously she saw his parents in this high light. She must have taught them.

“Thank you Professor. Did you know my parents?”

“Yes. Your father was a prankster, and quite the Quidditch player. Your mother was a very intelligent young girl. You have her eyes.” The young wizard nodded, listening to her closely. That was it? That was all he was going to get from the witch? Did anyone really know his mother well? There was one person, he'd have to work him down though. His git of a father ruined this person’s life. Severus Snape was bound to give him shit.

“Thank you Professor.”

Not too soon later the room filled with students. His seat was next to Nott. Draco, and Zabini was before him. Behind him was Crabbe and Gyole. This resembled a sort of wall around him. To keep him from hexes from the others until he reassured his dominance over the other Slytherin's. During class they only got lectured, and book work. Nothing quite exciting. He easily started to work on his homework during the rest of the time. He remembered the books he brought for school. He wouldn't need to reference it while doing his schoolwork.

He was halfway done when it was time to go. He set his things away, and let out a small sigh. Next the school had lunch. He caught up with Neville, speaking with him on their way to the lunch room. He even met one Dean Thomas during their travels. Parting from them he took his seat at the Slytherin table. He got something small, and slowly ate it. He got a small look from Draco, and he gave a small nod. Subtly was key to this, and the blonde was well trained.

The rest of lunch he took the time to see what he had during the rest of the week. His first flying lesson would be on Wednesday. Along with his first herbology, and defense against the dark arts lessons. Tomorrow he had double potions first thing after breakfast, than transfiguration with Hufflepuff, and Charms with Ravenclaw. He could speak with that muggleborn, Granger, there. Thursday he did not have a free class, all classes ran that day. Friday was the same. Nodding he set it away.

Feeling a stinging sensation from his scar his fingers brush under his fringe. Gazing up towards the teachers table he gazed at the harsh glare from Quirrell. His eyes were different, there was something off about him. What was it? As soon as it came it was gone. Something was not right about that man. His brilliant green gaze turned from the professor with a turban to the professor in all black. The man was giving him a hard pointed look. The look of absolute loathing. The look of hatred, and the soul of a bitter person. His eyes narrowed, before he turned away. Lunch was coming to a close, and he was the first to leave. He walked down towards the dungeons. He cut through shortcuts, his fingers tracing his map. Finding the potions classroom he started to walk inside when he heard a voice clear behind him.

“Good afternoon Professor Snape.” He spoke as he turned to gaze up at him.

He was met with a suspicious look. Yet there was a deeper emotion in his eyes when he gazed into the young wizard’s green orbs.

“You're here awfully early Potter. What did you think you were doing?”

“Forgive me Professor, sir. I was just trying not to be late. If I'm too early I'll walk around before coming back.”

“That won't be necessary. Into the classroom with you.”

His voice was cold as he opened the door. Harry walked in silently, his serpent coiling around him tightly. Muchalinda could feel it to than? It was no wonder he wasn't striking at the man, or at least complaining about it.

“You weren't at breakfast, nor did you eat hardly anything during lunch. Was the food not suited to your pallet Potter?”

He narrowed his eyes at the man as he chose a seat. Irritation made its way through the boy, yet he stayed quiet. He met the eyes of him, before looking away. He wasn't going to let the man into his head. Even if he wanted to slip into the man's head.

“Sir?”

“I bet you're just used to someone hand feeding you, spoiled brat. Just like that no good father of yours.”

So the man actually said it? He was not being very Slytherin about this was he? It was actually disgraceful. He gazed up at him, a certain look in his eyes. He turned his head as he took his seat. His fingers tracing the table, before he gazed up at him once more. A small laugh leaving his lips.

“What's funny Potter?” Severus snapped.

“I keep getting compared to that bloody bastard James Potter. It's rather humorous isn't it? Because of him my mother is dead, and I have to live with Petunia. He got her knocked up with me during a war. How irresponsible. He didn't even send her away to stay out of it with me, which led to their downfall. He was selfish, a bully, and a part. I keep hearing about him, and it makes my blood boil. How did he get my mother? What did she ever see in such a bloody bastard? Mom died too didn't she? All I hear about her was she was studious, and I have her eyes. Was that all she was professor? A brain, and a pair of eyes?”

A sharp breath was sucked through the man’s lips. His eyes widened, before he sat down at his desk. Just staring at the boy confused. Harry knew he just turned the man’s world on its back. He thought he was treated as some sort of Prince? Oh no, that's not true in the least.

“You lived with Petunia?” His voice seemed to be ghostly.

“Yes Professor. I live with a magical hating woman, and her magical hating husband. She especially hated the fact I brought a cold into her household. I was just left on the front porch in a basket without so much as a heating charm after all.”

His eyes seemed to darken as he sat there. His fingers fold as he set his chin on his hands. His eyes holding a calculating look as he stared at the young wizard. Just a boy, so much smaller than the other first years. He was tiny, so small. The signs were directly in front of him. Yet he decided not to look at them. He ignored them just to hold on to someone to hate for her death.

“Potter we will speak on this after class. Stay after.”

“Yes sir.”

The classroom filled with hatchlings, and lion cubs. The lion cubs were shaking in their boots as Severus snapped at the class. Giving detailed instructions on the safety, and rules. He even drilled some students to see if they read the book. Little Neville was having a heart attack just about. He gave a small smirk as Ronald was even squirming. Draco nudged his side, and he glanced at him. He gaze a small nod, before continuing his detailed notes. Class soon ended, and the student's filed out in a hurry.

“You coming Harry?”

“Go on ahead Draco, guys. I've been asked to stay behind.”

“Alright, I'll make sure to take notes for you in history class.”

“Thank you Zabini, see you in our dorm room boys.”

Small waves left each boy, before the door was shut. He collected his things, keeping them on his desk. He gazed at Severus who had been watching that altercation with a close eye.

“Sir?”

“You seem friendly with Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes sir, Draco and I are third cousins. Family is of the utmost importance to pureblood families.”

“You'll have to explain this to me, along with your home situation Potter.”

“I will Professor Snape. You may wish to sit down as I tell you my tail.”

The man complied, and Harry sat up on his table. He sighed as he he clicked his tongue. Muchalinda slithered out from his robes. He ran his fingers over the serpent's head gently. He looked up at the slightly tense man.

“Mr. Potter that's-”

“I'm well aware of what species Muchalinda is, he will do no harm to the student body. I am also not breaking any school rules. It said no pets other than the listed. Muchalinda is no pet. He is a friend, and familiar.”

Severus Snape gazed at him with a calculating gaze. He nodded once, and waved for the boy to continue. That was a very Slytherin thing to do, finding loopholes in the rules. He was almost proud, and it was very fitting of the boy to have a snake familiar wasn't it?

“I won't say I wasn't abused sir. I have come to terms with it. I am abused by my mother's sister, and family. My body is trained to get little water every other week. Every three to four weeks I get bread crust, a tiny sliver of meat. Basically thief trimmings. I must do all of the household chores. If I did good in school I’d get punished. If I had an outbreak of accidental magic I got punished. If I failed my duties I was punished. If I brunt their food I got punished. Vernon looked for any reason to beat me.

When I was nearing my ninth birthday Vernon got rid of me, abandoning me in a ruined area. Where a week prior there was an destroys explosion. I heard a voice, so I followed it against my better judgement. This is where I found Muchalinda. He decided to come with me. I went back to the Dursley’s, and the abuse continued. During my stay there my snake taught me all about the wizarding world. Everything he knew, I was taught. He helped shape my views of the world. Muchalinda saved my life. I've already started my plan to make them suffer for each lashing I got. If you'd keep this to yourself. If you must speak of it to someone speak to my healer. She will need someone to speak with it over sir.

When I got my letter it was addressed to my cupboard under the stairs. Suspicious isn't it? Dumbledore knew, but has done nothing? The first time I heard my parents names was at Gringotts. I had a hereditary test taken. I learned things about myself that my familiar did not know. Such as being the savior, as well as having a second father through blood adoption. Sirius Black is my second father. Which makes me his sole heir. Thus I'm the heir to two Noble pureblood houses. I also learned my current magical guardian is Dumbledore. Yet I've never heard of him before that day. The Goblin’s were not very pleased with this fact. I spoke with my account managers, and decided to see my family trees.

This is where I learned I was related to Lady Malfoy. The next day after a lot of research I went shopping. During the end of the afternoon I ran into the woman. Things couldn't have worked out better. We spoke, and the very next day I was invited to Malfoy manor. This is where I spent the rest of my summer, getting medical aid from the woman, and bounding with someone my own age. Draco is the first friend I’ve ever had sir. None of the Muggles wanted to befriend a freak.”

All this information was floating through the man’s head. It was mind boggling. He could tell it was not sitting well with him. The young wizard started to speak once more.

“I've become quite skilled in glamors to hide the scars.”

“May I…”

“I'll show you the ones on my leg.”

Potter lifted his pant leg. He took the glove off, his magic slipping away from his scars. He gazed down at the burns, covered with cigar burns. He gazed up at at the man, before the glove slipped back on. He pulled his pant leg back down, and smoothed his uniform. He was just sitting there, frozen. It looked like there was tears forming.

“I do not blame you Sir, so please do not hold yourself to this. You may have a life debt to me. As well as a unbreakable vow to protect me, but this here is not your fault. The only thing I ask of you is to keep quiet until it is the right time.”

“You know?”

“Yes sir, it showed up on my hereditary test.”

“Very well. You may head off to your next class Harry. I will be contacting Narcissa soon about your health.”

“Of course Professor.”

Harry was handed a note, and pass. He gave a small smile, before his familiar slipped under his cloak. He gathered his bag, before leaving. He may have laid it on thick, but that look would not follow him around any longer. He could deal with it with the Muggles, but an older wizard? He wouldn't stand for it. So he took care of it sooner than later. He played the angle given to him. Whatever Dumbledore had planned was going to crumble. That man would pay, and he had Hogwarts herself on his side.

" _Hatchling handled that ssscowling man well."_

_"Thank you Muchalinda. Shall we head to the next classss?"_

_"Yesss hatchling. Play with the little wizardsss. The more followerssss, the easssier your planssss will fall into placce."_

_"Yesss. While we play, we mussst find this interesssting room mentioned in Hogwartssss A Hissstory. "_

_"What room issss thisss?"_

_"Ssssalizar Sssslytherin'sss sssecret chamber."_

 


	7. Trolls and Brooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the Parsoltongue. I wasn't going to, because in later chapter it will get busy with different types of speech, all written in English. The easiest way to change it is how I did, ' ' like this. ' ' Now it may be a bit more understandable to understand. I will go back and fix the earlier chapters, when I do this note will be deleted. Until then enjoy.

The hour of Halloween was right around the corner. Weird things always happened on the anniversary of his mother's death. The eleven year old sat in his seat in Slytherin common room. His left leg crossed over his right as he sat silently doing homework. Harry tapped his fingers as he slid his map from under his potions book. The third floor was off limits to students in a certain wing. That wasn't where Salizar’s chamber was. Something strange was on that floor. Both Cedric, and Oliver told him that the warning was brand new this year. Why would someone bring something so dangerous into a school of children? Dumbledore was an unknown variable. What was his angle? What was his place on the playing field? This man was a nuisance. Closing his eyes he finished up his homework not to long after his thought process slowed down.

“Potter it's time for dinner. Don't be late. We have an image to keep.”

Harry gazed up at the tanned male. He gave a nod towards Zabini, before gazing towards the older Slytherin's. This game was getting rather boring, yet he could only strike when time was right. Soon he started to set his things away. Standing up he took his school bag up to his dorm room. Setting said bag on his bed he closed the curtains. Walking down stairs he made his way from the dungeons. Great hall was decorated with Jack-O-Lanterns, as well as many other “spooky” decorations. The ghosts fluttered around adding to the atmosphere. He walked towards the Slytherin table silently.

Parkinson's scotched from her spot next to Draco, where Harry promptly sat. She lowered her gaze, before continuing to speak to one of her friends. The young wizard gazed the great hall as it was filled. Every student was accounted for, but one. He set his elbow on the table, leaning his hand on his palm. Leaning in slightly to Parkinson he shifted his gaze to her from the corner of his eye.

“What happened to Granger?” He muttered under his breath towards the young witch.

“Weasley was making fun of her, so she went to one of the girls toilets. Haven't heard from her since.” She muttered equally as quiet.

Potter sat normally once again. His fingers strumming against his leg. As students stuffed their mouths he gazed over towards the Gryffindor table. He flashed Neville a very small smile. In return he got one back. So far the day had been a normal day here at Hogwarts. Classes went by without a hitch. As dinner carried on his eyes closed as he listened. The sound of feet running filled his ears. They were to heavy to be a young girl's feet. Standing up he started for the door. If anyone has anything to say about him leaving so early he could easily counter with he didn't want to celebrate the death of his parents.

“Trrrrooooolllll!!!!”

The whole hall went silent as the doors suddenly slam open, and in came the only missing teacher, Professor Quirrell.

“TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know~”

The professor lost consciousness, and fell flat on his face. He stared at him with narrowed eyes. He tilted his head up as the old bastard started to speak.

“To your dorms. Quickly everyone!”

In a mad rush all the students were orderly running a towards their dorms. He was the first Slytherin heading towards the dungeons. How absolutely irresponsible of the headmaster. The Slytherin dorms where in the dungeons. The older years surrounded the younger years, quickly rushing everyone to the safety of the common room.

A scream up ahead made the house of green freeze. The entrance to the common room was at the end of the hall way. A figure whipped around the corner. Granger, that was Granger. Behind her was a stumbling, drooling beast. The troll raised its club high, before smashing it into the stone floor. The muggle born witch lost her footing, and was down. She turned to see it raise its club once again. She squeezed her eyes closed, her arms raising above her head.

It was a very quick contemplation for the young wizard. His thoughts running through quite quickly. He moved his feet, his legs taking him in quick long strides. He side stepped around Hermione, holding his hands up as the club came down. One leg shifted behind him as he leaned slightly forward. His magic generating a sort of shield. A confused look made its way through the ugly creatures features. He grunted as he tried swinging its club, as well as grab at the young witch and wizard. Hearing a gasp he glanced down at the flabbergasted witch.

“Zabini! Nott! Get Granger! Malfoy her bag! Everyone else get ready to run to the common room!”

Three pairs of feet shuffle from the gathered Slytherin house. He glanced back seeing the three he called running up to him without a thought. Zabini and Nott both knelt on either side of the muggle born witch. He looked at her, and gave a nod. She wrapped her arms around both the boy’s necks. They held her waist as they stood. Malfoy gathered her things, and set her bag on his shoulder.

_‘ ‘ OPEN! ‘ ‘_

The common room door instantly complied, his left arm drew back. He forced it forward, blowing the tall thing back on its ass as a wall of his magic hit it in the stomach. It sat there dazed, and he nodded back.

“Now!”

Zabini, Nott helped Granger run towards the common room, followed by everyone else. The Troll came to, reaching for one of the seventh years. He let his pull of magic fly towards the remaining students, throwing them into the common room, and slamming the entrance shut. The Troll didn't like that very much, as it turned with a glare towards Harry. It snarled, and pushed itself to stand up. The young wizard felt his core pull his magic back in, and he closed his eyes a moment. This stunt left him in the open for an attack. He's only eleven, he doesn't have full access of his magic yet. Hearing the swift sound of the creature's hand his magic swarmed to protect him. It wrapped around him.

The Troll grasped him, and lifted him up. Brilliant green eyes opened, and narrowed at the creature holding him. It started to shake him, and his eyebrow twitched. He was alone now. He could kill this disgusting creature, but that would make the teachers suspicious. What could he do to get out of this, while keeping the favor of those around him? He gazed towards the club lying on the floor. He focused his eyes on it, focusing his magic towards it. He could feel it waining, trying to draw back into his core. He forced it out, watching as the club slowly lifted. It shakily levitated as he controlled it with just his eyes. He dropped it, and glared. Once more he had to try, and he got it up. With a huge amount of force he slammed the club into the Troll’s head.  
  
_Smack!!_ The troll’s head started to roll in circles. It started to stagger back, and then forth again. Soon it was down, straight on its back. Harry was thrown from its hand as the creature slammed down. He rolled down the hallway like a rag doll. Slamming into the wall he laid there silently. Potter groaned inwardly as he set his palms on the floor. He pushed himself up on his knees. Holding his side's he closed his eyes. Bloody no brained troll. He hoped that knock to the head killed the thing. Setting his hand onto the wall beside him he pushed himself to stand to his feet. Tonight he figured out just how much control he had on his magic. How much he needed to grow, improve.

Using the wall to help steady his path he muttered _‘ ‘ open ‘ ‘_ towards the entrance. He walked into the common room calmly. No trace of being in small amounts of pain anywhere to be seen. Every Slytherin student watched him, besides the ones he had on his side. Which happened to be those in his year. The Seventh years especially watched him. His eyes scanned the room for one little Ravenclaw girl. Finding her in his typical seat with Crabbe and Goyle acting as bodyguards he made his way over. Her magic was flowing through her body, surrounding her ankle. She must have been injured when the troll broke the stone floor with it’s club.

“Harry…. You… You saved my life.”

“Are you hurt Hermione?”

“My ankle..”

He knelt down, taking her ankle between his hands. His magic trickling over it. She He closed his eyes. No sooner did he pull his hands away, and stood up. She rolled her ankle with wide eyes. He played his role well. Even if he should not have used anymore magic tonight.

“Thank you… I-I don't know how…. But Thank you Harry.” Her voice was small, and she had tears brimming in her eyes.

“It's no problem. I think you should get back to the Ravenclaw dorms.”

She looked towards the door frightened, and he slowly stood up. A charming smile made its way onto his face, as he held out his hand to help her stand. Hermione took it with only a very faint blush on her cheeks. Her fluffy hair bouncing as she stood up.

“I'll escort you back. There's no need to worry.”

“T-Thank you Harry.”

Potter nodded once, walking along beside her. As they left the common room he made sure his body was between her, and the troll. He continued on his way silently. They often spoke about some of the assignments. He was getting her to lighten up. The young witch didn't need to be so uppity. As they got to the Ravenclaw dorms he nodded for her to head on in. After saying their good byes he started to walk around. Taking in accord of his position, and where certain things where. A familiar sound traced his ears, and he stopped so his familiar could slither his way up the wizard’s body.

_‘ ‘ Hatchling I have found something interesting. The annoying one went to the third floor after the other hatchlings left the place of food. He tried getting into the door, but was intercepted by the scowling one. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Severus Snape intercepted Professor Quirrell on the third floor? Did you perhaps see what was inside Muchalinda? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Yes. A three headed mongrel. ‘ ‘_

A canine with three heads? He's read about them. Cerberus is a three headed dog. On some accounts they could have up to fifty heads. Though there is no known document of said creature having fifty heads. The canine is used for guarding something. They are known for their violence, to anyone other than their handlers. What was on the third floor? Why was such a dangerous creature in a school full of ignorant students? Being warned so vaguely about it will drive some students up there. Was that the point? Does Dumbledore wand someone to find what is being protected. If so then why? What did this wizard want to accomplish? Many unanswered questions, he plans on finding out.

_‘ ‘ You have done well Muchalinda, thank you. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Anything for my hatchling. ‘ ‘_

The serpent nudged against him foundly, cooing as he does so. Harry gently ran his fingers over the creature's scales, and nudged him away. His gaze lifted towards the door before him. He had gotten back quite quickly. The short cuts he was shown on his first day worked quite well. Glancing back at the troll he shook his head, before he walked into the common room quite easily. He saw many faces, just watching him. They all watched him closely. The snake protruding from his robes made them all tense. Draco seemed to puff up in pride, because he already knew of Muchalinda. He was an interesting boy for sure.

_‘ ‘ Why do these hatchlings stare? Do you wish me to set them in their place? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Leave them be Muchalinda. You may have your fun when it most counts. ‘ ‘_

After he spoke he noticed a lot of faces paled, many of the older students stiffened. Their gazes drifting towards the floor. This led him to believe that the incompetent one known as Voldemort was a Parseltongue as well. An interesting discovery.

“The heir of Slytherin is a mudblood lover?”

That one comment from a third year made the rest of the first years, and Quidditch team tense. Despite his better judgment he raised his hand, throwing the third year back into one of the book shelves. Brilliant green orbs pulsing with magic.

“I never want to hear that word from a Slytherin’s mouth again. I'm quite sure our head of house wouldn't be too pleased with you either. Times change, things change. The term was once sociably acceptable. Now it is not, and those who use it are looked down upon in the nastiest way. Is this understood?”

Hearing a murmur of agreements he let the third year go. The common room doors open, and in walked Professor Snape. He took a moment to gaze around the room.

“Has anyone been hurt? I have found the troll outside these very doors.”

“No Professor. No one was injured. It's been taken care of.”

As the seventh year spoke, all eyes drifted towards Potter. In which Harry just stroked his snakes scales, and casted a side glance towards his professor. His body wanted to shut down. His magical core wanted to rejuvenate. He was exhausted, but that didn't show on the outside. He looked to be fine. Nothing was wrong. He would never show weakness. Not to anyone.

“I see. Than I suggest getting a good night's sleep. There will be classes tomorrow.”

As the older wizard walked from the room, a very noticeable limp made it into the young wizard's mind. It had to be from cerberus. A small yawn left his lips as Muchalinda nudged against him soothingly. Making his way up to his dorm room he glanced at Zabini, and the other two. They followed after him, silently. He moved towards his trunk, once inside their room. Opening it he willed his clothes to change. In which they did. He shut the trunk, and stood up. His silken pajamas rubbing against his skin smoothly. His potions were already out on his desk. He drank them silently, before opening the curtains surrounding his bed. He set his school things on the chair to his desk, before he sat on his bed. He nodded towards the other three, before laying down behind closed curtains. He rolled over on his side, and closed his eyes. Not soon after he fell asleep.

The morning went by without any altercations. Everything was running smoothly. As it should be. He yawned slightly, his magic finally up to par. He had to scrape the bottom of the barrel last night in order to do the things he wanted. He had to get stronger. Sighing he shook his head. He adjusted his quidditch garb, and traced his fingers over his broom. He walked from the room, as flint was going over the game plain. There stood an anxious blonde, making him raise his eyebrows.

“Draco. What are you doing here?”

“Oh Harry! I… Just wanted to wish you luck. Not that you need it or anything. As family I just thought~”

“Thank you Draco. There is no need to ramble. I understand, and accept your words.”

A smile traced the young wizard's lips as he nodded once. Muchalinda hissed, and it made the blonde tense up. Causing him to chuckle ever so slightly. If only to keep his cousin at ease.

“I have something for you to do Draco.”

“Anything!”

“Take Muchalinda under your robes. You're the only one I trust do watch over him while I'm in the air. Make sure he can see the match, but stays hidden.”

“R-right.”

It was easy to tell the Malfoy heir was nervous. He had sweaty palms, and his heartbeat had quickened. Muchalinda slid from Potter’s body onto the blonde’s. He coiled under the robes, hiding well. Draco was a bit stiff, but nodded none the less. He walked off as Flint walked out with the rest of the team. They walked onto the patch. He minded his broom, as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. He kicked off, and the familiar feeling on the wind whipping through his hair made him smile. He closed his eyes as he flew up above the pitch. Above the other players. His eyes dance across the others. He listened for that familiar sound of pattering wings.

He found the snitch a few minutes ago. He was following it with his ears. He wouldn't allow his opponent to find it when it was still early in the game. Currently Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points. Slytherin was catching up quickly. He took a dive, heading straight for the snitch. Just as he reached for the golden ball his broom rejected his magic. He was jerked to the left, and his eyes narrowed. He was jerked to the right, and his hands tightened around the wooden stick. He was jerked down, than right back up. His broom was trying his hardest to kick him off. He wouldn't let it.

“Harry!!!!”

Potter glanced over to the worried Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione. Than he glanced over to Draco. He looked worried, and frightened. Muchalinda was curing at the broomstick. He must be tightening around Malfoy. This was a mess. Whom ever has cursed his broom will pay for making him look like a fool. His eyes drifted over to the teachers. Severus was muttering a counter curse.

The broom knocked so hard to the right Potter’s glasses fell clean off his face. A blur of shapes clouded his vision. His hands grasped the wood until they were white. He closed his eyes, listening. The pattern of wings was right under him. He grasped his broom handle tightly. His breathing became even, as the broom bucked to try and knock him off. He sent his magic through the thing, detaching the curse silently. He shifted his body, and the broom flew him straight up. He pushed his weight behind him, causing the broom to fall back with him. He leaned forward after the did a hard flip.

Wind whipped past him as he was gaining speed. The Gryffindor seeker had to pull sharply away as he darted straight past him. An audible gasp was heard from the audience. His left hand reached out, his fingertips brushing against the golden sphere. He grasped it quickly, as he pulled his broom up just as he was about to collide with the ground. He swung his right leg around, and hopped off. His right hand holding the broom. He lied his left hand above his head, and the small golden snitch stood in between his fingers.

“Harry Potter caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!”

An outcry of cheers filled the stadium. From all the houses watching the current game. A happy smile traced his lips as he looked around. Marcus Flint landed, and patted his back. Before he slowly retreated to give Slytherin's current leader space. Oliver landed with a smile on his face. He may have lost, but that was a close game. He held his hand out. Harry shifted his broom to his left elbow, before shaking the other male's hand.

“Good game Potter.”

“Thanks Wood, I had a lot of fun!”

Two similar laughs caught his attention. Two idntical wizards walk up to him. Their arms thrown around his shoulders as they smirk.

“Bloody nice-”

“Harry! We knew-”

“You could do it!”

“Next time we'll beat ya for sure!”

“I look forward to it George, Fred.”

“You better!”

After he slipped away from the group he glanced over to the teachers booth. Severus gave him a subtle nod. He returned one, and glanced over to the man in a turban. A small stinging sensation filled his scar, and he narrowed his eyes. He dropped his gaze after seeing Dumbledore with a strange twinkle in his eyes. That man was still a mystery to him. He hated not knowing what someone would do.

After he finished changing, he sighed. His forehead resting against the cool lockers. How dare someone curse his broom? How dare they make a fool out of him! Harry’s head was pounding. It throbbed, and stung. He had to close his eyes again. A small sigh left his lips. He listened to his surroundings, and heard light footsteps coming to the locker room doors. Along with it he heard aggravated hissing.

_‘ ‘ If you are going to speak, than please slow down Muchalinda. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ How dare someone try and bring harm to my hatchling!!! Beware my bite!!! They will pay! They will suffer! No mercy! Only punishment!!! Death by poison!!! Stupid humans! How dare they lay a hand on my hatchling. They will all perish by my bite! ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Calm now. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Yes Hatchling. I will not bite anyone yet. The blonde one is worried about you. He got the contraption that helps you see. Hatchling must come get them now. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ I've told you they are called glasses. I'll be right out. ‘ ‘_

After speaking Potter shut his locker. He started to walk towards the doors silently. His eyes still closed. He opened the door, lifting his head to the blonde. He held out his hand. Which was instantly filled with his glasses. He placed them on, and opened his brilliant green orbs. Everything was so clear again. His headache slowly diminished, as he rolled his shoulders. He held out his arm, in which Muchalinda slithered his way from the blonde's body.

“Harry?”

“Yes Draco?”

“Granger is convinced that it was god father whom cursed your broom. Please go set your Ravenclaw right.”

“I will, don't worry Draco. Thank you for retrieving my glasses. I will be back later to help you study for our upcoming charms test.”

The blonde nodded, and they walked off. It didn't take long to find his little group of friends. He listened to Hermione go on about it being Severus Snape whom cursed his broom. He placed on a charming smile as he walked up.

“I don't think that's correct Hermione. He's my head of house you know. He'd want me to catch the snitch, and bring the Slytherin’s victory. He won't do anything to make that impossible.”

He chuckled a little, sitting down beside her. Neville nodded a little, in agreement. The puffy haired female slowly nodded. A sigh leaving her lips.

“You're right Harry. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. Forgive me?”

“Of course Hermione. I couldn't stay angry at a friend.”

A small blush tinted her cheeks as she laughed ever so softly. She than rolled her wand in her hand. Potter watched the two carefully. Neville was looking at him with admiration.

“I’m sorry Harry! I told Neville about what happened last night.” The female blurted out.

“Is it true? You fought a troll?”

He nodded once, smiling towards the shy wizard.

“Yes. I held off the Troll, and luckily managed to knock the thing out. I couldn't let it hurt one of my friends. That would have been a terrible way to die.”

Neville nodded in agreement, and gave a smile towards a nervously laughing Hermione.

“What's this I hear?”

“I do believe that you heard Harry Potter fought the troll last night.”

The two gingers step out from behind the tree with a grin. They glanced towards each other, then plopped down on either side of Harry. Their Cheshire grins never once leaving their faces.

“Why Harry boy is-”

“Quite the hero don’t-”

“I think so? Yes, yes I do.”

“He's gonna be a-”

“Heartbreaker for sure!”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, watching with curiosity. Though it was masked quite well. He was interesting, or rather they are interesting. When they asked for details Hermione filed them on her end. He told them the bare minimum to appease their curiosity. He knew within the next few days the school would know of his Bravery. He excused himself after it was getting late. He had a promise to keep. He made his way to the Library. He was knocked into by a fuming freckled ginger. He clenched his jaw silently, to keep his appearance up. This one seriously annoyed him.

“Bloody traitor. What was with that stunt you pulled hum? You could have seriously hurt our seeker! With your bloody eyes closed to! Nasty filthy snake!!!!”

He sent his magic through Muchalinda to keep him from snapping at the foolish child before him. He glanced behind him at some of the older years. He tilted his head with a thin smile on his lips.

“I don't know what I did to make you so angry at me Ronald Weasley. I don't have any quarrel with you, I just want to learn everything I can about the magic world~ Playing Quidditch included. It makes me closer to my father~”

“Your father was a Gryffindor! You're betraying his name! Some savior you are huh!”

Harry made himself flinch, as tears brim in his eyes. He looked at the red head confused, hurt. His shoulders slouch, as he made himself look as small as he could.

“I-I haven't done anything wrong~ Why are you… Why are you being so cruel to me?”

“Ronald Weasley!!!!”

The child tensed with wide eyes. Harry kept himself from smirking as yet another Wesley came up to them. This one's posture was practically perfect. He met with him on the train in September. Sense then they owled each other when unable to talk. Do to conflicting years, and schedules naturally.

“Percy? What- What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are you doing? I come by and see you bulling one of the brightest minds in your year? Making him just about cry! Just wait until mum years about this!”

“But he's just a filthy snake!!!”

“Not another word out of that foul mouth of yours! Harry I'm sorry for my brothers incompetence. Please forgive it.”

Harry slowly nodded as he sniffled for effect. He rubbed the gathering tears for him eyes, with the back of his robe sleeve. He watched as the older years all shook their head towards Ronald, as Percy grasped his ear as he pulled him away. He slowly walked into the library, a very small smirk tracing his lips as he made his way to his study group. Draco had a small smile on his lips, as it soon spread to the other Slytherin first years. The suffering has only just begun for those whom royalty pissed Potter off.


	8. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer time. I will be updating more. Sorry for the wait.

A pen tapped against the desk. Frames emerald eyes narrowed down at the parchment. Flecks of flames pop up around the parchment until the paper was burnt to a crisp. An agitated growl left the eleven-year old’s lips.  The chair screeched on the marble floor as he stood. A hand waved, and the fire burning the wooden desk went out.

_‘ ‘ Hatchling? ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Where could it be damn it!? I’ve searched every damn place in, and around this castle and have yet to find it! ‘ ‘_

Harry clenched his fist. Why couldn’t he find a simple hidden room that belongs to one Salazar Slytherin? Why was it so hard to find his hidden champers? His secret within the castle. He’s been searching every sense the second week of school! No progress, none. He hasn’t found any clues, and the ghosts where of no help. None of them. Not a single one could give him a straight answer. He had to twist around them to get them to even utter rumors about it.

Salazar’s monster better be a serpentine creature. If he was doing all of this, and Salazar’s guardian wasn’t a snake of sorts he’d have waited all that time searching for it for nothing. All this frustration and anger would be for not. Potter tugged his hair and he gracefully laid on his bed.

_‘ ‘ Two more days of searching before we must go to the Malfoy’s for Yuletide. I sent him on ahead of me, giving me time alone in an empty castle to search. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ My Hatchling is impatient. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Why should it be this hard to find? Both of us are looking and we haven’t found a single trace of it! It exists, it wouldn’t be placed in Hogwarts a History if it didn’t exist. ‘ ‘_

Harry narrowed his gaze towards the celling. He stood, and glanced towards Muchalinda. He slid his slender fingers over the growing snake’s head gently.

_‘ ‘ I’m going out. Stay here. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Be careful of the foul one Hatchling. I shall stay and warm your nest. ‘ ‘_

The hatchling nodded his head once as he grasped his warm robes. He slipped them on, and pulled the hood as he walked down the empty halls. The only thing to be heard was his footsteps. Steam traced from his lips every time he breathed out. His pale fingers rest in his robe’s pockets. Fingers grasp into tight fists. Gazing up towards steps the boy moved his way up. His eyes casted down as he walked along.

Tilting his head up he looked out at the white blanketed ground. The colorless trees. He stared out at it, his eyes closing as he felt the chill coming from the underneath’s of the windows, and doors.

He sat on the moving stair cases waiting for it to move to the forbidden third floor. Standing he made his way down the halls. He glanced at the door harboring a mongrel, he shook his head as he moved forward. He moved down a fixed set of stairs. This hallway~ He’s seen it before. He continued to walk, and looked around. He glanced behind him, the staircase gone replaced with a hallway. Yes, he knew this place. Down the hall and up the fixed stairs to the left would be Flitwick’s classroom.

Potter moved forward, taking some twists and turns. He found himself in front of a door he has yet to see. Maybe this was what he was looking for. He opened it up, and looked around. An empty choir room, abandoned for many years. In the middle of the room was a mirror.

This mirror had magic swirling all around it. Its magic was dancing and flickering. The wisps of magic look like it wanted to latch onto something, someone. The magic started to push to him. The wisps stretching, reaching for him. He instinctively took a step back and he narrowed at it.

Cautiously he moved forward to stand before the mirror. The thing’s magic touching him, brushing over him. He felt it trickle over his body, feeling his own magic through his skin. He looked into the mirror seeing himself staring back. This version of him was older, he had a smirk on his lips. A dark smirk on his lips as his emerald eyes glow. He stood on a platform, blood on the ground below it. Bodies pilled. He could make out the shapes of two whale like people, a thin scrunched up woman, and pure white straggly hair amongst those bodies.

He saw scaled coming up from the dead bodies, and his eyes trailed watching. From behind his older self is a dark colored serpentine creature. Glowing golden eyes in the shadow behind him. The eyes are large, predatory. Behind him he saw two figures. A man with slightly curly, but straight brunette hair and deep brown eyes. The other was a blonde with blue eyes. Where they on the Platform with him? He couldn’t tell the emotion in their eyes, he could hardly see them. HE stared at himself, seeing every little detail he could see.

This mirror was feeding off of him, showing him something to make him stare longer. He saw something interesting in the image. Something was glowing red, something was red inside of the mirror. He took a step closer. The wisps of magic curling around his body as he stared deep into it. He ignored the scene, trying to see what that glowing red thing was. He sensed magic from it, within the mirror. It’s magic was strong, potent. What was it?

 

“Careful my boy. You wouldn’t want to get to close to that Mirror. It tends to send those who stare into it mental.” A crackly old voice reached the eleven-year old’s ears.

Harry glanced back as he stepped away from the mirror. He subtly watched as the wisps reach, and stretch to him. Touching him, and sliding all over him as they try to draw him in. Albus Dumbledore. Of course he’d be the one to find him here. It was as if he was lying in wait for the boy see this mirror.

“What do you see Harry?”

“My mom and dad standing behind me. My mother is holding my shoulder. She had ginger hair and light green eyes. My father has the same hair as me, and round glasses with brown eyes. Behind them I see shadows of people, I think my ancestors.”

Albus Dumbledore once more had a twinkle in his eyes, and it dulled a moment as he looked into the mirror itself. The magic eating at the old man’s seemed to spark to life at his emotional click to him.

“Yes, the Mirror shows you your deepest desire. Your need for a family is shown by the family you lost being behind you. Heed my earlier warning. Do not stare into the mirror for so long. Weak willed Wizards lost their lives standing in front of it.”

If Weak people die in front of the mirror than why would it be in a school filled with children? Children who have weak wills. Children who change their minds at the drop of a hat because their friends influence them so easily. This dangerous magical eating artifact was in a school with children. The artifact also held another magical object. He could feel it, he could see it. Yet he had no idea what it was.

 

“Thank you for the warning professor. I’ll be on my way now Sir. Draco Malfoy has invited me over to his house and Professor Snape will be letting me use his Flu network. I need to pack up my belongings.”

“Do enjoy yourself Harry.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The old man had that damn twinkle in his eye. What was he thinking. What was his plan? What are his plans. Why would he have dangerous creatures in a place, students would want to go see? Why would he do this? Dangerous creature’s, and artifacts in once place? He walked through the halls heading down to the fidgeted dungeons. He walked to his dorm and gathered up his bags.

Muchalinda slid around him eagerly. He then started to walk out. Walking to Snape’s office he walked to the fireplace.

“Malfoy Manor, main.”

The boy’s body was squeezed up through the small tubes. He was tossed at high speeds through the many passages. He started to walk and as he reached the main hall fireplace he glides out. He coughed a bit and brushed away the soot. The snake around him sneezed once.

_‘ ‘ I much do not like that way of travel. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ It is worse than Side apparition. ‘ ‘_

_‘ ‘ Agreed hatchling. ‘ ‘_

Quick footsteps where heard and Harry looked up. A blonde came whipping around the corner, wide blue eyes looking at him. A smirk traced his lips as his eyes light up.

 

“Harry you’re two days early!” The excitement in the blonde’s voice was evident to anyone who could hear them Which only made Potter smile at him, running his own fingers through his hair.

 

“I know Draco. I was kind of bored there without all the noise. Besides I already finished what I wanted to do.”

_‘ ‘ More like my hatchling was frustrated enough to burn down the castle, so he  got out of there before your personality was shown. My hatchling has much to learn. He slips up easily. ‘ ‘_

Harry glanced down at him. His eyebrow twitching in irritation of his Familiar’s smug taunting tone. He stroked his scales oh so gingerly. Muchalinda had a point. He had been angry to the point he wanted to destroy the school to find what he was looking for. He’s never had this feeling before. He’s never had something go his way easily. He’s never been able to push over a boundary when he came up to it. It was like when he fought that troll. His magic was screaming from over use. He was weak. He has to remember he is an eleven year-old boy, with the weakest body in Hogwarts. Weak…. He was weak and it frustrated him.

“Help me to my room?” Harry spoke with a charming smile on his lips.

“Y-Yeah of course Harry!”

Draco grasped one his of his bags and he walked along beside him. He was speaking all about what they’ve done so far over winter break. Even that Snape was here, and what that his godfather was always in the potions room. Even on vacation he just worked.

Yes, Harry heard it all, every single story Harry Heard. When his cousin left him alone Harry sat in the window seal looking out. Albus Dumbledore. He has yet to learn anything about him. He was a snake, more so then the viper hidden in Hogwarts somewhere. The entrance to the nest was hidden, he hasn’t gotten close to finding where it was. He narrowed his gaze as he watched simple snowflakes fluttering to the ground. In the relection of the Mirror he saw all black.

“Potter it’s time.”

Harry stood up, and he walked upstairs towards the medical wing in the Malfoy manor. Of course he’d be greeted with a checkup. His healer had a potions master on her side, they’d be doing more testing. This body of his was getting in the way. He needed it healed, he needed it to be healthy…. It’s all because of those disgusting creatures. No matter how much he’s told Muchalinda in due time they’d get what was coming to them, he himself has had a hard time being patient himself.


End file.
